Ninjas, Vampires, & Wolves
by AnbuMist420
Summary: Naruto lands in the Twilight world, changing many things and events. Postwar. Naruto x Leah other pairings remain the same according to Twilight books.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninjas, Vampires, & Wolves**

* * *

**'Kurama talking to Naruto'**

'Naruto talking to Kurama'

"Anyone talking"

**"Kurama talking to anyone, out loud"** (Only during summoning/possession of Naruto's body)

* * *

**Chapter One: Stick a Fork in me I'm Done**

* * *

"What the hell?" I asked aloud as I sat up and rubbed my aching head. Seriously, I have never had a headache this freaking painful. Actually, I have never had one before, well that my tenant did not cause. Kurama's demonic chakra healed my wounds, mended many bones, cured poisons, infections, and made me alcohol proof, so apparently he was pissed off at me for something. Speaking of the bastard fox demon, he is being unusually quiet.

**'Shut up brat, I am trying to repair your multiple concussions. It's not an easy task, considering all the information I have on the anatomy of you humans is through trial and error.' **I blinked before sitting up to quickly and wincing at the pain in my head.

_'Well thanks for trying, Kurama, I uh…guess I took you for granted again._' I heard a chuckle from the fox. _'I don't suppose you know where we are, do you?'_

**'No, but you should already be aware that my only contact to the world outside is through your memories, which are mixed up right now. You can thank your father for intertwining our souls when he made the ****_seal_****, otherwise my Chakra would kill you not heal you.'**

_'Well that explains why I can't remember anything.'_ I grunted as I stood up slowly to find myself in a damp forest clearing. The moss covered trees and heavy fog meant I was most likely near the Village Hidden in the Rain, or maybe the Mist. Shit.

**'No. I don't think that's entirely possible kid.'**

_'Not with my luck. Are you sure? How do you know?'_ My question was answered before Kurama could reply as my memories flooded back in a flash.

**'Well because we aren't in the Elemental Nations anymore, Naruto.'**

_'Fuck! That bastard Madara sucked me up in some freaking portal thingy.' _

**'I fixed your concussions; by the way you are****_ welcome_****, so maybe you could try to activate your Sage Mode. With any luck the portal may still be open.' **I nodded in agreement, as I did what Kurama suggested. I felt the familiar energies from the living things around me, but nothing out of place.** 'Feh, figures he would cover his tracks. Damn that Uchiha to the boules of hell!'**

_'Easy Kurama, maybe we should just-' _My enhanced senses picked up on something behind me. I gulped as I took in the fact that it had no heartbeat. It stayed perfectly still, hell it did not even breathe as I slowly widened my stance to be ready for any sort of an attack.

"Ah! What the hell are you?" I shouted as I spun around to point a razor sharp Kunai at the oddly colored being. It blinked its creepy red eyes at me as it tilted its head letting its bloody red hair fall over its shoulder.

"You…how did you know I was here?" It asked apparently thinking it was invisible and honestly, it was, until I felt its presence with my awesome Sageness.

"Hey! I asked you first…um...Zombie-stalker-creeper-lady!" I shouted getting rather uncomfortable with the idea of a zombie thing watching my every move. It blinked looking confused.

"I'm not a zombie…I…never mind that. I need to know how you knew I was here." It demanded after fumbling with its obvious confusion.

"That's easy; I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Super Bad-ass Ninja, Toad Sage, former ANBU, and Hero of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." It finally moved, well aside from blinking I guess, as it leaned back with wide eyes.

"What? That explains nothing. In fact it only raises more questions."

"I don't really give a shit right now!" I was starting to think this thing was either going to try to eat me or dissect me. "I mean you are really kind of creepy with the dead chick thing you got going on, OK?" Said dead chick opened her mouth, revealing two sharp looking fangs, to reply but instead looked over my shoulder into the woods. Then she took off at an alarming rate through the forest. Great so the weird dead chick is afraid of something and that something is heading this way. Seriously, what the hell else could go wrong today?

**'Don't curse us by being an idiot you…idiot!'**

_'Hey fuck you! Damn it, I'm kind of freaked out right now!' _I shouted, internally.

**'Why?'**

_'Oh nothing much really it's just that I'm stuck in some other fucking dimension that apparently has dead bitches that stalk people.'_

**'I'm the nine tailed fox demon, the mighty Kurama and you are Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Leaf, but yet you are scared of a dead human?'**

_'Did you even see her eyes?'_

**'I still don't get it…all members of the Uchiha clan have the Sharingan. This female didn't even have powerful chakra.'**

_'…she looked creepy and she was dead…I don't know Kurama it just isn't natural for dead people to walk around. She wasn't resurrected like the others by the Edo Tensai.' _

I felt something closing in fast so I jumped into a tree. The same tree that dead girl was occupying, I noticed with a cringe and I was about to relocate but three huge wolves came bolting through the trees where the red eyed weirdo had looked before bolting. One was reddish grey, another was a brownish color, and the smallest was grey. The red one sniffed the ground and growled at brown one and the three sniffed the air some more, before the gray one looked right at me. It didn't charge as I thought it would, it just stared at me.

The other two sniffed the ground again, before the red one growled at the grey one and the grey one growled back. Then the red and brown ones took off in the direction of the zombie freak. The grey one looked at them, then back at me. Great, I'm alone in the woods with a giant ass wolf. Fuck this day.

**'See I told you that this would happen!'**

_'When?' _I demanded as the wolf simply sat down as if waiting for something. Ok now this is getting weird, not that it normal before, but now it's really driving me crazy.

"Hey are you alright?" I almost fell off my perch on the limb at the voice. Once I regained my balance, I looked around only to find a tall tan guy with black hair cropped short standing a few feet from the over sized fur-ball.

**'If I ever hear you say that again I will make you wish you were never born!'**

_'Shut up fur-ball!'_

"I think you damaged his brain just by looking at him, Leah." A boy, also tan and the same short hairstyle, joked as he strolled out from the woods.

"Fuck you! My brain is just fine. I'm just…a bit freaked out it all!" I shouted at him and the dude by the large, seemingly docile, wolf waved his hands in front of him.

"Hey calm down, I doubt you're gonna believe me but we aren't going to hurt you. It's OK, you're safe, I promise."

"What?" I asked as I jumped down from the tree. "So…that huge ass wolf isn't going to bite me?" I asked glancing between the two tan males; the younger one looked like he was holding back a fit of laughter, and the humongous wolf.

"No." The older one stated.

"Well, she would if you asked her to." The funny one of the two laughed. I fought a grin as the wolf that had been staring at me turned to huff at him.

"Seth, I don't think now is the time to joke around." The older tan man reprimanded him and crossed his arms.

"Why not? I mean come on Jake; how often does this happen?" The younger one, Seth apparently, whined.

"Well this is…um…I'm sorry but who the hell are you guys?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I am Jacob." The dude by the grey beast introduced himself. "That is Seth." He pointed to the other guy, who waved with a smile. I grinned back. "And this is Leah." He placed his hand on the wolf. I nodded as Seth made his way over to stand by Jacob and Leah.

"Nice to meet you guys." I grinned, as they seemed to relax a little. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey, Naruto, did you see anybody pass through here?" Seth asked getting excited, earning a glare from the other two.

"Yeah! That weird dead thingamajig I saw a few minutes ago." I replied. I got three wide-eyed stares.

"Did she hurt you? Are you alright?" Jacob asked and I rolled my eyes.

"All she did was question me about how I knew she was behind me. It was kind of weird to be honest. I mean she wasn't breathing or moving so she was being very quiet, but she really thought she was invisible. I mean she might have gone unnoticed if I had been six years younger, but she would've been a ghost to slip past..." I trailed off hoping I didn't jinx myself as I turned pale.

"Dude you're lucky to be alive after seeing a bloodsucker." Seth stated as he stepped closer.

"What's a bloodsucker?" I asked since it did not sound friendly.

"A vampire." Jacob explained and I scratched the side of my head. "They drink the blood of humans; well most of them do, anyway." He continued.

"Oh…is it because their hearts don't work or something?" I asked and the two burst out laughing.

"Aw man! Leah you sure picked a funny guy!" I blinked at the same time Leah growled at Seth.

"So what can they do besides drink blood?" I asked, as I had a bad feeling about the vampire chick.

"Well," Jacob started before Leah whinnied as she inched closer to me. "OK, Leah." Jacob sighed. "Go change." She glanced back at me again before dashing into the trees.

"Into what?" I asked aloud. "I mean wolves don't wear clothes in this neck of the woods do they?" The two boys busted out in a fit of laughter and I gave up. This dimension had some serious problems…well mine did too, what with Madara's plan to use the moon to hypnotize everybody and all.

"Well the tribe has stories about their power, but they are really old and some of them don't match up." Jacob explained, as he was the first one finished laughing. "All we really know is that they have super strength, speed, and their skin is harder than stone. They are evil creatures that prey on humans. It's why we hunt them down; to protect the people of the tribe." I shrugged.

"Sounds like fun." I grinned and the two boys glanced at each other. "So, if they are so bad-ass, then how come their chakra is so weak?" I asked getting curious.

"Err…what's chakra?" Seth asked as the two gave each other another odd look. I scratched my head as I tried to recall how Iruka-sensai explained it.

"Well, it's kind of like…" I paused as watched a beautiful young woman stroll out from the trees. "Who is that?" I asked as I felt something familiar about her.

"Oh that's just Leah, so come on what's chakra?" Seth answered happily. I took out a Kunai on reflex and stood ready.

"Who?" I asked again getting a weird feeling about the surprised look on their faces. "Wait so…those wolves from earlier…they were you guys transformed in huge vampire hunting machines?" The two boys nodded with amused smiles as they held their hands up. "Oh that explains why you guys have powerful chakra I guess." I replied as I put my Kunai back away into its holster.

"You are taking all of this very well." Leah spoke for the first time as she finished making her way over to stand closer to me than the other two.

"Yeah?" I grinned taking it as a compliment. "I guess after all the crap I've seen it's not all that weird." I laughed.

"OK, Naruto, you said we have chakra and the vampires have it, but you never said what it was." Seth whined.

"It's kind of hard to explain…um." I paused in thought as the three tan-skinned wolf people stared at me.

**'You should have been paying attention in class, but I guess your idiocy prevented that.'**

_'Are you still mad about the fur-ball thing? That was like forever ago!'_

**'Idiot, it was four minutes ago and yes, I am quite furious.'** Kurama growled back.

"Well?" Jacob asked gently and I sighed.

"It's like every living thing has chakra. It is a gift from the tree of life or something, anyway, chakra allows us to do awesome justu and stuff." The three looked even more confused the before.

**'Here I gathered all the memories you had of the academy...well the ones that have to do with ninja bullshit, anyway. Just repeat what Iruka says before you melt their tiny mortal brains.'**

_'Cool, thanks Kurama!'_ I did as Kurama suggested and recited, word for word, my old lessons. It took a while and there were many questions, but I finally finished.

"So…" Leah was the first to speak. "That sounds a bit farfetched."

"Really?" I asked in a groan of exasperation. She had been the one who asked the hardest questions.

"Yeah…you really expect me to believe that you are a ninja from a ninja village that has the power to use energy to create things through the use of hand signals?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hand signs." I corrected with a smile.

"I'm not buying it." She stated as she crossed her arms and my smile faded.

"Ok I guess I could show you. Then you would believe it!" I grinned as the three looked expectantly at me while I gathered chakra and preformed the familiar hand signs. I then bit my thumb to draw the needed blood and slammed my palm onto the earth. "Summoning Justu!" The ground shook as the Summoning Justu activated and the seals appeared drawn on the grass around my hand. The earth shook again with enough force to knock the three surprised vampire hunters off their feet from the weight of the large toad that appeared beside me. "Whoa, Gamahiro, huh? I guess I used too much chakra."

The tribesmen, and woman, gazed in awe at the twin katana wielding toad. I grinned at them as Gamahiro crossed his arms looking rather uninterested since there wasn't a battle. I waited for their surprise to dissipate, but quickly got bored since it was taking forever, so I jumped on top of Hiro and sat down cross-legged on said toad's head.

"So…aren't you guys going after the vampire chick or are you scared?" I asked cockily as my grin broadened. The wolf tribe looked back and forth between Gamahiro, each other, and me. Finally, Leah stood back up with an aggressive look on her face.

"We aren't afraid of a lowly bloodsucker, but she made it to the coast and in the water we would lose any advantage we could have."

"What you guys can't swim?" I asked, still grinning, as Jacob stood up and helped an excited looking Seth stand up.

"We can but it would slow us down. She would be unaffected by the water where as we would be at a large disadvantage and that is if we could catch her." Jacob stated and I nodded, getting serious again.

"Well damn…fine. Do they have any weakness?" They blinked before Leah stepped forward with a frown.

"They are weak against fire, but seeing as she is surrounded by water…" She trailed off and looked to the side.

"Hey!" I shouted, loudly catching her attention. "I had a saying back in the Leaf; never give up, never quit, and most importantly never lose faith in yourself otherwise you have lost without even trying!" After seeing her resolve strengthen, as my words sank in, I got to work.

I did my personal favorite hand seal. "Shadow Clone Justu!" After the cloud of smoke dissipated, my clone appeared flashing the peace sign. "Escort these guys to the shore line and wait there with this." I tossed him dad's special kunai before I used the Flying Thunder God Justu to teleport Hiro and me to the red haired, red-eyed vampire.

P.O.V. Naruto's Cone (Escorting Clone)

"You guy's catch any of that?" I asked as I landed in a crouch, being careful not to dispel myself, which is always an odd feeling to be honest.

"I understood the last part if that's what you mean." Jacob stated looking slightly wary of me now.

"Alright good! Let's go, we got an important mission from the boss." I grinned as I waved for them to follow and took off into the trees. As I leaped from tree to tree, I noticed three wolves trailing quickly behind me. The grey one, Leah, was in the lead and quickly gaining on me. I chuckled at her attempt to show off her speed.

"You're pretty fast, ya know?" I smiled when she huffed loudly as she increased her stride, leaving the others in a trail of dust. I jumped down and rolled into a crouch as my foxy grin appeared. I had an idea. I leapt into the air with a slow backflip landing on top of her head, using my chakra to stick to her fur. I laughed quietly as I sat down cross-legged on top of her head, like I did with Gamahiro, earning a soft growl from her as I did so.

"Since you're as fast as I would like to travel, how about a ride?" I asked with a small smile as she dodged the trees. "Plus I'm guessing you know where you're going." I explained as I lightly scratched behind her ear. She let out a soft snort and leaned into the touch slightly as she increased her speed even further. "Easy girl, the coast isn't going anywhere." I reminded her before using my other hand to scratch the other side of her neck.

"She is really soft…" I heard another low growl and I realized I said that aloud. "What? Don't be ashamed of it, I mean you are a badass, vampire hunting, sexy, wolf-girl…with really soft fur." I lowered my voice just in case they had super hearing or something since she seemed bashful of this.

She stumbled a bit, causing me to stop petting her and flail as I flew forward. I flipped in the air as I tried to right myself to prevent face to earth contact. After my feet hit the ground and I regained my balance; I stretched and I shook my head. I looked over my shoulder ready to offer an apology in case I pissed her off, only to blush as I discovered she was back in her human form…and butt-ass naked. I spun quickly around and held my hand up to my face to hide my blush.

"I didn't see anything!" I shouted as my cheeks burned. "I mean I did, but it wasn't on purpose! I'm sorry, and not just about the sexy comment earlier, because you are! SHIT, SORRY! I-I meant…that you are very soft and fast and…" I trailed off because I felt a very warm hand on my shoulder. "Don't kill me, please?" I pleaded and was spun around to face a smirking Leah.

"Soft and sexy huh?" She asked and I felt my face heat up as the hand on my shoulder slowly trailed down my chest. "Well thank you." She purred as her hand stopped above my rapidly beating heart. "You're not bad to look at either." I felt her lips on my cheek and then everything went blank with a familiar pop.

P.O.V. Real Naruto

"So you really aren't a zombie." I stated as I landed on top of the water in front of the vampire. I smirked at the astonished look upon her face. "I never got your name by the way, I did tell you mine. So what's yours?"

"W-why should I tell you and how are you doing that?" I blinked and tilted my head.

"I asked nicely and I told you I'm a badass ninja." I answered with a smile and she snarled at me before swiping at my face with her claws. I simply leaned my head back at the last second, before grabbing her wrist and yanking her up to glare into her eyes. "Now answer my question before I kill you." She growled again and glared back at me.

"As if you could even come close!" Her other hand shot out quicker than before, striking me in the face, catching me off guard, and sending me flying into the air, but my grip on her never faltered as she flew along with me.

"Is this close enough?" I slammed my foot into her face and winced as I felt a few bones break. I then used the force to swing her higher as I descended rapidly. I landed on my good leg as I locked onto her falling and flailing form. I gathered some chakra and formed it into a ball. I forced the chakra sphere to spin faster and faster as I added more chakra. Just a few feet before she hit the water, I used the Flying Thunder God Justu to appear below her. "No? Then how about this?" I asked as I noticed her eyes growing even wider. "Rasengan!" I shouted as I drove the ball deep into her chest, forcing her to fly high into the air as she spun. With her still soaring into the air, I painted as Sage Mode wore off. Just then, Gamahiro, who had been falling from his high leap into the sky, hit her with the hilt of his sword. She flew straight towards me, just as planned.

I smirked as I used almost every ounce of chakra as I could as I formed a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." I grinned at the army of clones as they began punching and kicking her higher and higher. As that was going on the Gamahiro and I began the second phase of the plan. This was the last phase and if I failed to kill her, I would have to rely on Kurama.

After all of them had dispelled from their injuries from her tough skin, I repeated the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. We appeared in front of her again.

"Fine then! I'm getting bored asking, so I'll just end this and you can die without a name." I growled out as Gamahiro spat Toad Oil all over her body. He dispelled restoring a portion of my chakra. I gathered it and grabbed her again, then using her wrists; I spun us around and around. Just before I let go I placed an exploding tag on her and watched her fly up, before she was engulfed in an explosion. I watched her burn as we fell, until there was nothing left but the foul stench of burning dead skunk. I closed my eyes and sighed, before using the Flying Thunder God Justu to teleport back beside my clone. My clone tossed me the kunai I gave him before he waved goodbye and poof, he dispelled, giving me some interesting memories afterward.

"Whoa…damn." I moaned out as I blinked open my eyes after I plopped on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Leah asked as she rushed over to me. I smiled weakly.

"Nothing much really, I killed a vampire, while my clone was busy…with whatever the hell that was." I grimaced as I tried to sit up. "I think I may have over done it." I felt her push me back down.

"Lay still." She demanded and I complied closing my eyes. "What clone are you talking about?" I held up the kunai in my right hand as I opened one eye to peer at her.

"Remember what I said to the copies of myself before I left?" I asked and noticed she was deep in thought. "I told him to head to the coast and…" I trailed off as she looked back at me.

"Wait there with this." She finished as she gestured to the kunai in my hand. She stared at me for a few seconds. "I still don't get it though!" she groaned. "After we got here, he poofed into air and you just…wait…" I smiled slightly.

"A Shadow Clone can interact with the world around it exactly as the user normally would, but it's not a living being, it's just the user's chakra and it can be dispelled by either severe wounds or if the user dispels it. When it is dispelled some of the chakra comes back to the user along with the memories of the short life of the clone." I finished and closed my eye. "This blade was my father's." I twirled it around a few times, before I reopened my eyes. "He put special seals on it so he could instantly teleport to its location. He gave it to me before he died." I sighed the last part out as I holstered the weapon and I felt her hand on my shoulder. My memory of her warmth was still fresh, but it still surprised me.

"I lost my father recently so I know how you feel." I would have tried to smile at her compassion, but I just didn't have the energy. I was fighting to stay awake.

"You are as kind as you are beautiful…" I whispered as I closed my eyes again. The last thing I remember before dozing off was something wet and warm pressing against my cheek, it tickled a bit, but mostly it felt nice to know that someone wasn't afraid to touch me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Twilight series. All rights go to the original authors and creators. I made no profit from this work of fiction.

Reviews welcome and thanks for reading!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninjas, Vampires, & Wolves**

* * *

**'Kurama talking to Naruto'**

'Naruto talking to Kurama'

"Anyone talking"

**"Kurama talking to anyone, out loud"** (Only during summoning/possession of Naruto's body)

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Odd Conversation & Kurama's Unsatisfying War!**

**Kurama**

* * *

"He is healing faster than anything I have ever seen." I heard a soft male voice speak as I pretended to be asleep. "His previous injuries are healing rapidly, at a freighting rate. He isn't a normal child, as I previously expected…interesting."

"Listen I know you have some questions about him, and I still have some of my own, but for now I can't tell you very much. I cannot go anywhere else, since they would want to run a million tests and may even detain him. I can't allow that, as you should know, by me knocking on your doorstep. You're the only one that can help him right now!" A familiar voice shouted sounding upset, and then I heard soft footfalls and felt someone lay a cold hand on my arm.

"I told you before, Leah, I don't mind. I will not run tests, unless they are necessary for his recovery, and I know you cannot answer my musings, but it is hard not to be fascinated by what is sleeping in front of me. This boy is an enigma, of that I am certain, but I wish his recovery above my curiosity. It is comforting that you would think of my professionalism apart from what I am, but I am afraid there is not much I can do at this point, but make sure he is comfortable, stable and off the map as it were. He has to wake up on his own; there is no cure for a coma. His broken bones have righted themselves to the extent that they may even function better than before…all we can do is wait and from what the analysis I have has shown, he will surely awaken. Of that I am sure." The hand on my arm shifted to move my host's arm some, jostling the IV that had been stuck in, and lifted the thin sheet over me.

"I know, he has to wake up…he just has to..." Leah sighed and I heard her shuffle over. "After all you have done and still continue to do, I feel indebted to you. I don't think I can ever repay you, but still I don't know what to do now. I…want to help...I'm so lost right now." I felt her place her hand on the same arm, in the exact same spot as the cold one, warming it instantly.

"I have to tell my family about him, Leah." The cold man said. "I am going to need their help monitoring his situation. I can make arrangements for you…" The man standing beside my bed paused as I sat up, slinging the thin white sheet off me.

**"No you will stay here until I say you can leave."** The undead man raised his hands in a sign of surrender at my tone and I took one in an iron grip as the woman beside me gasped.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" The female asked and I shook my head with a fanged grin.

**"No, I'm not the brat, he is still resting. He is going to need the energy since he has used up damn near all of his chakra, but seeing as how he can't do so himself I am stepping in to protect him." **I informed her before turning to the vampire I held in my grasp. **"Now I have some questions and you will answer them. If you refuse, I will tear the skin from your body and burn it before your eyes. Understand?"**

"I will try my best." He replied uneasily and I let the grin on my face grow as I increased the grip I had on the cold one.

**"Wise man…I heard the two of you talking about Naruto earlier and I know you have been looking after him. I would thank you if it had been needed, but it wasn't, but I am curious as to your motive for doing so."** I demanded as I stood up and pulled the vampire closer.

"I am a doctor."

**"I know of your disease, doctor. I want to know why you would take in a human child and aid him!"** I demanded again, quickly growing impatient.

"I use my…abilities I've been given to help save lives same as any doctor, I simply wished to help the young man."

**"Do you wait until you find one you cannot save to ****_feed_**** yourself?"** I snarled.

"I prey on animal blood to combat the…thirst." He explained uneasily and I let go of his hand.

**"Then I have no more questions for you. You can leave if you wish."** I stated as I looked around the room and the vampire slowly took a few steps back while rubbing his now bruised wrists.

"Actually since I answered your questions, would you answer a few of mine?" He asked semi-calmly.

**"I will only answer if I feel it is my place."**

"You said before that Naruto is still resting." I waited for the question before I grew bored.

**"Is that supposed to be a question?" **He nodded and I rolled my eyes. **"Yes he is still in the coma and as you profoundly stated earlier I cannot wake him on a whim. I am Kurama." **I stated as I found the brat's jacket, overjoyed that he changed from orange to black since he became ANBU.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. I have been informed that Naruto has two 'voices' in his head as if there are two separate beings joined in his head. I am curious about how two people can share one body."

** "I will assume that was a question as well. I am not human and I am not sharing this body. Naruto has complete control over this body since it is his. I am simply a prisoner and Naruto's body is acting as a cage, with Naruto taking the role of the jailor."**

"If that is true then…how are you able to take control now?"

**"The boy is comatose and therefore unable to dictate his actions, much less defend himself, so he has unwillingly allowed me this small taste of freedom. I am only in control now because he has grown to trust me just as I have grown to respect him. If he didn't trust me, I wouldn't be standing here having a rather odd conversation with a vampire doctor whom only feeds off of animal blood."** The vampire chuckled at the joke.

"Yes I agree with you, Kurama, this isn't what I expected when I thought of speaking with Naruto, well apparently I'm still not, but this conversation has been a bit unsettling, yet fascinating at the same time from the start. I do have more questions but I will save most for Naruto as you seem to be…uneasy." I shrugged.

**"Do not concern yourself with that and as I said before; I will answer if I feel I have the right to. Naruto can fill you in on the rest if that is his wish, and if I know that little blond brat, he will do it just to talk to someone." **

"You said before that you are not human…" For the second time I smelled the familiar scent of fear from the still hearted man before me and I grinned. "What are you then?"

**"I've been called a demon, but being a vampire I am quite sure you can empathize. As for my full title I am called; Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon and second most powerful Tailed-Beast in the world."**

"A nine-tailed fox demon…" He repeated in a whisper then he stared at me for a long while. "How did you come to reside within this young man?" I sighed as I looked between the two.

**"It isn't my place to tell of the boy's painful past."**

"I see…My ally spoke of Naruto's feelings; apparently he holds regret and sorrow close."

**"Oh I know…I will assume that your informant is empathic…the brat thinks about things he cannot change or should have prevented, nonstop degradation if you will. The boy has led one hell of a life and it's secrets stay with him, unless he wishes otherwise."**

"I only ask to protect my family you see. If what you told me is true I may have made a mistake in taking the boy in."

**"Now don't jump to conclusions, doctor. I told you before I would only harm you if you didn't answer my previous questions and now that I have deemed you harmless I will not kill you or your family…unless they try something foolish…"** I glared at the door as I heard many soft footsteps outside. **"I know there are others outside, listening. As I said I will not harm anyone unless I am provoked." **

"Thank you for that, Kurama. I hope that it doesn't come to that." Carlisle spoke quietly, sincerely and I chuckled before shaking my head.

**"Don't thank me. If Naruto found out I told a family of vampires about his past he would be furious."**

"I am still very curious, but since you have no hostility towards my family I do not wish to entice a fight nor do I wish to anger anyone."

**"You have the compassion of a thousand men, Carlisle. I assume you felt it to, little one?" **I asked the wolf girl, who had remained quiet and attentive since I informed her that it wasn't the brat whom had awoken, and she nodded.

"Yes, before now I didn't trust them, but now…well I can't say I trust all of them. I do trust Carlisle more now, especially since he was willing to help without much of an explanation."

"I told you, Leah, I try to help people in any way I can." I glanced between the two before rolling my eyes.

**"If she trusts you then I assume I can as well. This is to stay between your family and your tribe of vampire hunting wolves."** The two in the room nodded and I sighed.

**"Naruto can rant about his privacy all he wants…I am immortal, he isn't so he couldn't haunt me forever. I was captured, before the founding of Naruto's village, and sealed into host…after host. Naruto's mother was my last host, before Naruto. She had given birth to Naruto shortly before I was extracted from her and the process ended up killing her. I had been under the control of same man that extracted me and he forced me into a blood frenzy. He tried to use me to destroy Naruto's home village, but Naruto's father stopped him. His father gave his life to seal me in order to save his people from my rage, but since I was too powerful, he was forced to split me into two separate states of being and seal my 'good' half within Naruto while taking my 'bad' half into himself. His father and I fought nonstop while in a state of limbo. It was his soul against my hatred until I was finally defeated yet again. He and I formed a truce of sorts and eventually I was reunited with my other half, becoming complete once again thanks to a psychopath wishing to enslave the world. During the war to stop him, I agreed to be sealed again into Naruto to save his life, as the seal his father created bound our souls and without me, he would die. The second time I was sealed it took the lives of both his mother and father, who had been reincarnated to help air their allies in the war, combined as they were the only ones with enough knowledge of seals to create one strong enough." **I sighed after I finished and sat down on the bed. **"I will not go into further detail than that." **I stated as I crossed my arms and looked away from the pair, as I had grown tired of their remorseful, sorrowful look. After a few minutes of silence, a young female vampire burst into the room, interrupting my thoughts.

"They are coming!" She shouted and blinked, as she looked me. Then her eyes glazed over as if she was in a trance.

"Alice?" Another vampire asked as he ran into the room. She didn't answer. I stood up, grabbed Naruto's jacket from the table nearby, and quickly dressed as it sounded like I may get the chance to spill some blood. All this talking of the past and the nonstop questions were getting on my nerves anyway and besides I am a demon after all, I thoroughly enjoy spilling blood.

"Is something wrong?" Leah asked as she stepped closer to me and I placed a clawed hand upon her shoulder to calm her. The two males looked back at her, snarling, which caused me to growl deep and foreboding in the form of vengeance…that worked flawlessly might I add.

"I saw an army of newborns headed this way, but they stopped for some reason. Apparently, they are back on the move and heading straight towards us." She explained after she blinked out of her daze.

**"Army of newborns…newly changed vampires?"** I clarified and Carlisle nodded with a grim look in his eye. I cracked my knuckles as I felt a gleeful grin appear on my face, causing Carlisle and the other male to take a defensive stance. I chuckled at their deep-rooted fear. **"I haven't had the pleasure of killing something in a very, very long time. I trust since they are new to being vampires that they have no qualms with killing innocent humans?"** The male crouched in front of the one called Alice nodded, still looking uncomfortable and wary of me, not that could I blame him. **"Good. Since Naruto would not feel much remorse over killing them, I can have a small taste of freedom in ending their nonexistent lives. I need to know where they were last spotted."** I stated and before I could get an answer, three more golden-eyed vampires barged in. How many of these assholes live here I wonder…

"I doubt that you would last a second." The blond female stated smugly and I rolled my eyes.

**"I doubt that, even if every one of you undead maggots teamed up, you would last less than a second against me, little girl."** I smirked at her fearlessness; she simply snorted and turned up her nose at the threat, a very foolish thing to do when facing a demon.

"Big talk coming from something that is stuck inside a tiny, little, child." She shot back and I laughed loudly at her attempt to get me riled up…it worked flawlessly on her part, but I do not think it was a wise decision to anger a demon; especially one that had been imprisoned for half of his eternal life.

**"Oh the boy of whom you speak would kill you and your useless gathering of weaklings faster than I would. You see, he doesn't like his victims to suffer. It would be quick and painless…you wouldn't feel a thing, especially since he has full access to his chakra, unlike the last time he fought one of you weaklings, he still won might I add. Me on the other hand…I would make sure you, Blondie, would be the last, so you could see the error in your words before I rip out that flippant tongue of yours and beat you to death with it. Then I would eat your remains just to make sure your pathetic lifeless carcass would be put to some sort of use. Now if you are quite done trying to piss me off I suggest one of you tell me where I might find this army, before I lose my patience and kill one of you in their place…I already have one in mind." **I stated as I crossed my arms and glared at the now snarling blonde-haired bitch.

"Fifty miles in that direction." The one called Alice informed me as she pointed and I nodded gratefully. Finally some freedom without some undead bastards following my every move...I do admit, Naruto has far more patience than I do. I walked forward as they parted, until I noticed Leah following me.

**"Stay here little one, Naruto would be angry if you got hurt." **I insisted and she gazed defiantly back at me.

"I won't get in the way I promise." She pleaded and I shook my head with an aggravated sigh.

**"I can't take you to a battlefield. Naruto is going to be angry enough with me and if you die, it would be on my watch, and that is another one of my regrets he would hold over my head until his death…I don't need more unnecessary deaths stained upon my hands…can you understand that?" **She nodded but stepped closer with what I could only surmise as the Uchiha Glare in her eye.

"I care about him as well, Kurama. I promise to stay alive if you promise to keep Naruto safe." I rolled my eyes and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

**"Fine...you know you remind me of him… what with your idiotic will to prove something and what the hell attitude." **I glared at her for a while to she if she would back down, but see stood fast, just like Naruto…glaring defiantly back at me, daring me to try and stop her from following. **"Don't dictate your actions by your words; replace your words with your actions."** I informed her. **"If you insist on fighting then I won't stop you."**

"Thank you for this, Kurama." I smirked, before I flung her onto my back. I took off through the house and made it to the woods before I spoke up again.

**"As soon as we arrive I am going to transform into my original form and I suggest that you take your wolf form as well. Be prepared to attack any strays that slip past me. I will try my best not to let that happen, but war is war and it seldom goes as planned. Use the trees to go in and out of your wolf form to attack from above; it will confuse them at first. After they catch on to that, switch your tactics and use your speed to keep out of their reach. Only attack if you see an opening; do not attempt to make one. Do you follow me so far?"**

"Yeah! I won't let you down!" She shouted when I glanced back over my shoulder to look at her. After seeing the determined look in her eyes, I smiled slightly.

**"Good, now as I said before, shout, or howl, if you need my assistance. If they try to flank you, pick one and feign an attack at him. Then jump aside and try to force, them close the one another, as it will hinder their range if they are close enough to each other, after that stay defensive, do not let them coordinate. If you have to…run, and stay away until they seem to spread apart. When you attack, strike quick and hard; only attack once, if you do not you run the risk of being caught and killed. Bite and run. Slash and run. Kill and run."** She nodded and I sped up as I honed in onto the scent of the walking dead. **"Most importantly, don't die."** I instructed as sped up. After a few seconds of full speed running later, we arrived at the clearing Alice said they were close too and I sniffed the air as Leah jump off my back before quickly transforming into a large wolf. I growled as I bit my arm to draw out some of Naurto's blood to use as bait and turned towards her.

**"My turn."** I built up my chakra as the bite marks on my arm disappeared rapidly and I felt the earth beneath me start to shake. I kept it up until I felt my limit reached. Now in my true form, I felt more than ready to start the slaughter and looked down my muzzle at Leah, who was now significantly smaller the me. I pointed to the trees behind us with one of my nine tails. **"DO AS I SAID AND STICK TO THE TREES."** I commanded and she seemed afraid to move at first, but she eventually nodded and with a low growl, took off, into the trees. After I made sure she was well hidden within the tress, I turned my attention back to sniffing out the enemy.

**"LET THE KILLING FRINZY BEGIN!"** I bellowed as the first wave of foolish newborns popped their tiny heads out of the trees. They were dead before they realized I was not the bleeding human they smelled.

**Leah**

* * *

I watched on in amazement as Kurama danced around killing vampires. He moved with surprising grace despite his gigantic size and speaking of size, I thought I was big in my wolf form, but his size was more than five times that. He towered over the trees. Seriously, the trees came up to his waist. It was more than intimidating and at first, I honestly was scared that he would eat me as he was currently doing to any poor vampire that was in his line of sight.

I blinked at that thought. Wasn't he listening to us earlier about how to kill a vampire? Since he is sharing Naruto's body, he must have access to his memories at least. You are supposed to light them on fire after disarming them, not eat them whole. Oh shit he didn't know about their poisonous venom…well it doesn't look like it affects him. It would kill us to ingest them…at least their heads anyway, but he seems fine. Well…not fine, but rather he looks like he was elated and enraged at the same time. He did say it had been a long time since he got that chance to kill something…maybe he is just living up his chance to do some damage since once Naruto wakes up he has to go back into his body as his prisoner. I shook my head at the thought and focused my attention on the slimming army of vampires. None of them were even getting close to getting past him, I realized as I watched the blood bath.

Once one would try to head back to the trees, Kurama would cut them off somehow. He would cut off their heads with just a swipe from one of his nine tails or throw one of them at each other to knock them down before eating them both. He was the embodiment of the term killing machine.

Kurama glanced over at me after the remaining vampires huddled together, cowering in a small circle. He was covered in blood and he was grinning, his large white teeth had been stained red. He then sniffed the air and I did the same as I slowly made my way over towards his location. The only scent I caught was from the vampires that were cowering in the middle. I huffed as I realized that it was over. Damn it, I didn't even get to kill one. Well there are a few left, four by my count, but they were busy pissing themselves. I couldn't really blame them; I mean I almost did the same thing five seconds ago. I stilled at that. It only took him five seconds to take down an army of vampires. The thought sent chills up my spine.

**"AFRAID OF ME ARE YOU?" **He asked as I stood next to the now defeated army. **"I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I WOULDN'T HARM A HAIR ON YOUR LITTLE GREY HEAD." **He laughed and sat down facing the vampires. **"NARUTO WOULD HAUNT ME FOREVER IF I HURT YOU, BESIDES I'M STARTING TO LIKE YOU." **I nodded in agreement and pawed him on the leg to show I wasn't as afraid as before. He chuckled before pointing at the quivering herd of bloodsuckers with one of his tails.** "I SAVED A FEW OF THEM FOR YOU. I TOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE HUNRGY." **I snorted at the idea before I sat down as well. I used my tail to gesture to them, then to simulate slitting my throat. "**AH SO YOU CAN'T EAT THEM. I WONDER WHY THAT IS…"** He trailed off in thought. One foolish vampire tried to run, before he was instantly crushed beneath a giant red tail. I yipped to catch his attention.

When he glanced over, I opened my mouth and poked at my canine with my tongue before gesturing back at them. He looked back and forth between the remaining bloodsuckers and me, before tilting his head slightly. **"SO THEY HAVE SOME SORT OF POSION IN THEIR FANGS?"** He guessed. I nodded and he laughed.** "I WAS WONDERING WHY THEY KEPT TRYING TO BITE ME. IT DOESN'T REALLY AFFECT ME SINCE I DON'T HAVE BLOOD, BUT NARUTO DOES. I'VE HAD TO PURGE HIS SYSTEM QUITE A FEW TIMES BECAUSE HE RAN OFF AND GOT HIMSELF POSIONED LIKE AN IDIOT." **I huffed and nodded to the vampires; some looked as if they were about to try to run, again. **"PFT…I DON'T EAT COWARDS." **He replied and I whined softly, trying to convey that they still needed to be dealt with before they got away. He rolled his giant silted red eyes at me before he raised his hand. Wait! He had two hands in front instead of paws….how odd…Before I could ponder more about it, he, in a blindingly quick movement, grasp every one of them. He held them up to his face and sneered at them. **"I HAD HOPED THAT A VAMPIRE ARMY WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE ENTERTAINING…AN ARMY…FEH MORE LIKE A GATHERING OF USELESS COWARDS, AND TO TOP IT OFF; I AM BORED. I HATE BORDOM ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE COWARDS."** He stated as he slowly crushed them. I heard bones crushing over their screams of pain. One poor vamp exploded under the pressure sending his blood flying in every direction. I closed my eyes and turned away as some flew in my direction. I reopened open my eyes when I heard him laughing.

**"NOW WHEN YOUR TRIBESMEN GIVE YOU HELL YOU CAN INFORM THEM THAT YOU HAVE BATHED IN THE BLOOD OF AN ARMY OF VAMPIRES."**

I snorted in a way of answering and looked away. We sat there for a few minutes as I reviewed the series of events that happened after meeting Naruto, before Kurama snorted. **"AH MORE VAMPIRES…"** He sounded amused and I looked over to find him curling his tails around himself as he lay down with a dejected sigh. **"TOO BAD THEY ARE THE ONES FROM EARLIER. I DON'T THINK NARUTO WOULD LIKE IT IF I ATE THE DOCTOR, BUT I WONDER ABOUT THAT BLOND ONE…NA TOO RISKY."** He sighed forlornly and I grunted in agreement. I would love nothing more than to watch Kurama bitch-slap her across the planet. She deserved it after the way she looked at Naruto when I brought him to Carlisle, as if he was beneath her. Ironic that it's the same boy who is preventing her from becoming the diner for a Nine Tailed Fox Demon.

**"STILL THINK I WOULDN'T LAST A SECOND AGAINT THESE WEAK PITIFUL VAMPIRE NEWBORNS? HMM? WHAT? NO SNAPPY COMEBACK? EH BLONDIE?" **Kurama leered as his tails began to sway back and forth causing a gentle breeze as they came into view before they simply stopped at the sight of Kurama. **"DIDN'T THINK SO…WHY DON'T YOU BE A DEAR AND STOP GAWKING AT ME? IT'S ANNOYING." **I snorted while he looked away from them.

"Kurama?" The youngest looking boy, I think his name was Edward, asked and Kurama rolled his eyes.

**"NO I'M ANOTHER NINE TAILED FOX DEMON."** Kurama sarcastically spat and I had to sit on my tail to keep it from wagging as my shoulders shook from silent laughter. Edward glared as the rest looked around, admiring Kurama's handiwork. **"I HOPE YOU ARE DONE ASKING IDIOTIC QUESTIONS. I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE EXPLAINING MYSELF TO ANY OF YOU ANYWAY. ASIDE FROM THE DOCTOR AND THE ONE CALLED ALICE, I FIND YOU ALL ANNOYING. I SUGGEST THAT YOU STRIVE TO REMEADY THAT."**

"Actually we came to warn you that Alice has foreseen that the Volturi in the area. They are most likely here to investigate this." Edward spoke up recovering from the insult and looking oddly hopeful.

**"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SOMETHING TO ME?"** Kurama asked sounding bored with the conversation and I tried to recall the name, as it sounded strangely familiar. Edward stepped forward tentatively, as if Kurama would bite him if he moved to quickly. Given his current mood, he might have.

"They are the largest coven of vampires in existence. They act as enforcers…if we bring to much attention to ourselves as vampires."

**"SO THEY'RE THE VAMPIRE POLICE?"** Kurama huffed. **"WHY SHOULD I CARE IF THEY COME? I KILLED ALL OF THE ONES THAT WERE DRAWING ATTENTION AS YOU PUT IT. IF THEY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN THEY CAN BITE ME!"** He growled and I nodded as I remembered how easily he took down the so-called army. Edward looked surprised before he blinked, then he smirked.

"To be honest…I felt you might have been in over your head with the newborns, but seeing as how you aren't even so much as winded I imagine that you would feel…disappointed." Kurama laughed at that and nodded slightly.

**"YES, I AM. WHAT'S YOUR POINT, KID?"** Kurama asked sounding more interested. Edward nodded as his smirk left his face getting serious.

"As I said they are of a larger number then the ones you just fought and since the eldest members are around three thousand years old I surmise they are more skilled fighters. I know a few have quite interesting abilities." Kurama faked a yawn. "I would be in your debt if you killed them."

**"WOULD YOU NOW…INDEPTED TO A DEMON, YOU ARE A STRANGE ONE…WHY SHOULD I CARE?" **

"I…I think Naruto would feel better knowing that they aren't a threat."

**"HA! DO YOU, NOW? WELL, BOY, I THINK HE COULD CARELESS ABOUT THIS COVEN OF WEAKLINGS, IN FACT IF HE DID CARE, I THINK HE WOULD WANT TO KILL THEM PERSONALLY SINCE I KILLED THE LAST GROUP. HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WOULDN'T BE JEALOUS?" **

"My instinct tells me otherwise."

**"MAYBE THAT'S JUST YOUR BRAIN ATEMPTING TO FUNCTION PROPERLY."** Carlisle stepped in at that.

"Kurama, I know you are only trying to enjoy your freedom, but please listen to my son." Kurama sighed.

**"I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHY I HAVE TO KILL THEM."**

"For the most part I wish to see my family protected from harm. You do understand that do you not?" Kurama nodded. "My family has recently been brought to the attention of the Volturi. Edward recently visited their city and broke one of their most sacred laws in order to end his life, but thank God he was saved." Kurama shook his large head.

**"WELL I HONESTLY THOUGHT I COULDN'T LIKE HIM ANY LESS AND THEN I GET TO HEAR HOW HE IS NOT ONLY A WEAK COWARDLY CHILD, BUT A SUICIDAL ONE AT THAT…"** Edward glared at him, to which Kurama just huffed. **"WHAT? DON'T LIKE THE TRUTH? THEN BE A MAN AND ADMIT YOU WERE WEAK AND TRY TO CHANGE THAT, BEFORE YOU FIND OUT THE AFTERLIFE , FOR SUICIDAL SOULS, IS ONLY LIVING IN ETERNAL REGRET."**

"I was broken hearted and not in my right mind." Edward defended his actions and Kurama lifted his eyebrows a bit.

**"DID YOU GET DUMPED, BOY?"**

"No I left her in an attempt to keep her safe, but it backfired horribly…I had thought leaving would save her, but it only brought about misery for the both of us. I tried to contact her, in a moment of weakness, but I was only informed of a funeral. I expected the worst, that it was her funeral, and sought to find her in the afterlife, since there is no life in existing without the one thing you cannot live without."

**"AH…NEXT TIME LIE AND SAY YOU GOT DUMPED, IT SOUNDS BETTER."**

"I'll keep that in mind. Now back to the matter at hand."

**"NOT SO FAST. I NEVER GOT TO HEAR HOW YOU CAME CRAWLING BACK TO HER."** Kurama snickered and I snorted. Edward cleared his throat as the largest vampire chuckled.

"I was saved by her, but we were captured by the Volturi; they forced us to choose between her death or changing her into a vampire."

**"THIS GIRL IS A HUMAN?" **

"Yes and I would like her to stay that way, but since she is being forced into choosing to be damned, I am asking you to do this for me and for her."

**"FINE…IDIOT. I WILL KILL THEM, BUT ONLY IF I GET TO MEET THIS GIRL, SHE SOUNDS LIKE SHE HAS FAR MORE COURAGE THAN MOST OF THE VAMPIRES I HAVE MET SO FAR."**

"Thank you again Kurama, we owe you an unrepayable debt and I am sure she would be delighted to meet you after all you have done for us. Although, I would advise using a different appearance, as your current one may frighten her into silence…or worse." Carlisle replied as he smiled and Kurama turned to face him before he shrugged.

**"BUY ME A HOUSE AND WE SHALL CALL IT EVEN." **I tilted my head at the odd request, before five more vampires strolled out into view. They wore dark cloaks and head bright red eyes, marking them as the human killers, unlike the Cullen coven. They mimicked the Cullen's earlier reaction to Kurama, before they came closer. They stopped abruptly and looked around.

"We heard there was quite a party going on…we got curious as to the details." The male in the darker robes spoke sounding amused. Kurama huffed.

**"YOU DID MISS THE PARTY, BUT IT WASN'T ALL THAT FUN REALLY. MAYBE IF YOU INVITED SOME FRIENDS OVER WE COULD HAVE ANOTHER ONE."** Kurama replied playing off the vampires words. The female bloodsucker to his left crossed her arms.

"Enough small talk. We know there were newborns in the area; I want to know what happened to them. Their trail ends here...I need to know how they were so easily defeated." She demanded causing Kurama to stand up to full height.

**"I GOT HUNGRY…"** Kurama chuckled at the looks from the new arrivals**. "ACTUALLY…I STILL AM. IM A GROWING NINE TAILED FOX AFTER ALL…I NEED THE NURISHMENT."**

"I'm not entirely sure that's possible." Another put his two cents in.

**"I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE I ENJOY YOUR COMPANY, SO HOW DO YOU THINK WE CAN FIX THAT?"**

"I am starting to lose my patience." The woman snarled, before she was abruptly beheaded, then eaten.

**"IT WOULD SEEM SHE LOST MORE THAN HER PATIENCE…HOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU? ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE LOSING A BODY PART? NO? AW, YOU VOLTURI PANZIES ARE NO FUN…"** Kurama quickly grabbed them up with his numinous tails and they shouted in pain as he broke a few bones. **"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO KILL, WELL I DO, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT REALLY." **He brought them into his view, as they stared wide-eyed back at him. **"TIME IS SHORT, RATHER, AND SO IS THE LIFE EXPECTANCY OF FOOLS THAT TRY MY PATENCE…YOU SEE I WAS PROMISED A GOOD BRAWL AND I HAVE YET TO BE ENTERTAINED BY ONE...SO WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOU VOLTURI INGRATES?"**

When no one spoke up, he ate the remaining three and flung the last onto the ground, before crushing his leg with his hand.

**"I ASKED A YOU A FUCKING QUESTION AND I EXCECT A FUCKING ANSWER!"** He bellowed into the last Volturi vampire's face, before sliding him by his leg across the ground. **"FINE! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, THEN YOU CAN LIMP BACK TO YOUR MASTERS AND INFORM THEM OF THEIR IGNORANCE, SEEING AS HOW AN ENTIRE ARMY HAD BEEN ERRECTED UNDER THEIR NOSE! DO YOU NOT THINK THAT MIGHT ATTRACT ATTENTION? IF YOU WISH TO CALL YOUR SELVES PROTECTORS OF YOUR RACE OF BLOOD DEVOURING FOOLS, YOU SHOULD, AT THE VERY LEAST ADMIT THAT YOU HAVE FAILED…THOROUGHLY MIGHT I ADD. I HONESTLY THINK YOU SORRY ROTTING MEAT SACKS THINK YOU ARE SOMEHOW SUPERIOR AND MAKE UP FALSE RULES, WHICH YOU YOURSELVES HAVE BROKEN, IN ORDER TO MAINTAIN DOMANCE. I AM A DEMON AND I DEMAND THAT YOU ALL BOW IN FEALTY TO THE GREATER RACE! IF NOT, THEN I WILL HUNT YOU AS THE PREY YOU ARE AND CONSUME YOU! EVERY…LAST…ONE…OF YOU PATHETIC BASTARDS! I DEMAND YOUR LEADERS TO BOW TO ME OR FACE MY ETERNAL WRATH!" **He huffed before he brought the suffering vampire back up to his face. **"OH AND BEFORE I FORGET, THE HUMAN THAT YOU HAVE DEMANDED BE TURNED UNDEAD, WILL NOT BE HARMED IN ANYWAY. MEANING SHE WILL NOT BE TURNED INTO ONE OF YOU DECEASED FAGGOTS, OTHERWISE…I WILL KILL YOU ALL SLOWLY….WITH A GRIN UPON MY FACE. IF YOU WISH FOR A PEACEFUL DEATH, THEN STAY FAR AWAY FROM THIS PLACE."** He smirked before flinging the bloodsucker into a tree, shattering many more bones as the tree shook, then toppled, from the impact.

"Why are you letting him go?" Edward asked, as the now thoroughly broken vampire crawled away as fast as he could; leaving behind a smear of blood and a bone from his fucked up self, which I quickly pounced upon. I love bones. Kurama chuckled at my actions and patted me, roughly, on the back as I gnawed on the remains of the bloodsucker.

**"I WAS PROMISED A GOOD FIGHT AND THEY WERE EXTREMLEY BORING AND AGGRAVATING AS WELL. BESIDES, THEY WILL NOT REST, UNTIL YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND IS FORCED INTO DOING SOMETHING THAT SHE SHOULD NOT BE FORCED INTO DOING. IF IT'S ONE THING I CARE FOR IT IS FREEDOM. FREEDOM OF CHOICE IS WORTH FIGHTING FOR; WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?"**

"Yes, it's why I asked for your help." He replied with a bow. "If fealty is what you demand I bow on behalf of my family to you." Kurama shook his large head.

**"GOOD, BUT I DIDN'T WISH FOR YOU TO DO SO, ALTHOUGH IT IS VERY AMUSING, I ONLY SAID THAT TO ENTICE THEM. I DO NOT HATE YOU VAMPIRES; WELL AS MUCH AS I DID WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, ANYWAY…THE OTHER REASON IS I AM ALMOST AT MY TIME LIMIT IN THIS FORM. IF I STAY IN CONTROL FOR MUCH LONGER, I WILL DESTROY NARUTO'S BODY. TO AVOID THAT I THINK THAT NARUTO'S BODY AND I NEED SOME REST. WOULD YOU ALLOW A DEMON TO SLEEP INSIDE YOUR HOME?"** Kurama asked with a lazy grin.

"After all you have done, we would be honored." Carlisle replied gesturing to his house, causing Kurama to broaden his grin into a more devious one.

**"I AM GOING TO NEED YOU TO CARRY NARUTO'S BODY." **He informed me before a red aura appeared, engulfing him, before he shrank back down to resemble Naruto's usual form. **"The brat is close to awaking anyway. The brat is dense; I would be blunt with my intentions, if I were you. He doesn't understand subtlety." **He stated as he climbed onto my back before lying down with a yawn.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Twilight series. All rights go to the original authors and creators. I made no profit from this work of fiction.

Reviews welcome and thanks for reading!

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninjas, Vampires, & Wolves**

* * *

**'Kurama talking to Naruto'**

'Naruto talking to Kurama'

"Anyone talking"

**"Kurama talking to anyone, out loud"** (Only during summoning/possession of Naruto's body)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cars, Clones, & Class?**

**Naruto**

* * *

"Whoa…what a weird dream." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "…Leah?" I asked as I found myself riding a giant grey wolf. She yipped happily and her tail started to wag. I smiled and scratched behind her ear as she slowed to a stop. I slid off and winced. "Ouch…damn I'm still sore…" I moaned as I flexed my muscles and sighed as a few joints popped, reliving the pressure.

"You OK?" I spun around at the familiar famine voice to find that Leah was back in her human form, fully dressed in brown shorts and a faded white tank top. "Maybe you should take it easy. Doctor Cullen said you were in a coma…"

"I've been through worse." I joked as I silently prayed that worse would not be happening anytime soon. "I've never been in a coma before though, how long have I been asleep?" I asked, noting that it had been daytime last I remembered.

"Five hours." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt before sighing sadly. "I met Kurama and he told me about the sealing of him inside you, both times." I lost the ability to breathe and felt lightheaded, but I didn't think it had anything to do with the coma I had been in, as I processed that.

"He…told you?" I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "So he talked to you…he didn't eat anybody did he?" She giggled and I found I could breathe again. Good she doesn't hate me.

**'I like her, kid. We can trust this one.'**

'Is that why you told her?'

**'Yes. I told her along with some other vampires that feed on animals.'**

'Animals? I didn't know vampires could do that…this keeps getting weirder as the day goes on doesn't it?'

**'Hah, I know what you mean and apparently they can. A coven of them live in the area and they try to live 'peacefully'. It is why I didn't kill them...I still regret that decision by the way, so if you wish them gone, just say the word.'**

'Err…no thanks and thank you for not killing them in the first place. By the way, how were you able to talk and kill stuff in the first place? Aren't you supposed to be sealed inside me?'

**'I was protecting you at first as I was unsure of the company your girlfriend over there placed you in, but seeing as how they are all harmless, at least to our standards, I tried to relax…then I got bored and killed a few walking corpses. Do you remember what happened to Garra? He slipped into unconsciousness and that lard of sand took over.' **Leah smiled and stepped closer as I realized that he took over my body for a few hours. Fuck, I'm going to be feared and hated in this world as well…

"Only some uncontrollable vampires and before you ask, no he didn't hurt me. There was a small group of newly changed vampires that were in the area, so Kurama stepped in and killed 'em before they could hurt anyone. Then he killed some Volturi members that showed up to investigate." I scratched my head at that.

"I never thought I'd say this but…he became a nice person and helped people?" She shrugged.

**'Brat, don't say shit like that. It makes me look soft!'**

'Yeah? Well maybe you should have thought about that before you told my fucking life story to a shit load of vampires!'

"Although he did save many lives, I wouldn't say he was anything close to being nice about it." I smiled sheepishly and apologized. She waved it off with an amused smirk.

**'I told you I liked her, this proves why.'** I smirked at his tone as I got an idea.

"Kurama just said he loves you." She giggled again and I shrugged nonchalantly.

'Take that you bastard fox!'

**'Go to hell!'**

'Already there! You soft ass fur-ball!'

**'Damn it, Naruto! Just for that I'm giving you nightmares for a week.'**

'I know Genjustu, dumb-ass!'

**'Yes, but you also suck at Genjustu.'**

'Damn it!'

"Are you sure you are ok? You keep spacing out…" I shook my head and gestured to my head with an uncomfortable smile, as I still was not used to talking about my demon fox friend, unless it was with Sasuke or Garra. They were the only ones who truly understood my predicament anyway. That they knew about it for as long as they did without judgment proves that my trust wasn't misplaced. It was rare that we talked about Kurama anyway, since neither liked to talk unless they had to.

"Yeah…I was just yelling at Kurama." I informed her as I blinked out of my daze.

"Oh! Tell him thank you for me." She grinned.

"I'm still kind of pissed off that he told you about…well about my situation…" I trailed off and glared away from her worried brown eyes, not wanting to look at her, as I fumed. I felt her warm hand force me to look at her.

"I'm not. Naruto, I want you to be able to tell me anything and everything." I blushed at her loving tone, my anger at the fox long forgotten.

**'Loving?' **Never mind, my anger is back.

"Damn it! Kurama, I don't know that she feels that way! Hell, I wouldn't even know how to respond to that if she did!" I had to close my eyes to express my fury.

**'You just said that out loud.'**

'FUCK!'

"Naruto?" I sighed at her tone. She sounded worried…again. Is she always so worried about people she just met?

"Look…I…I don't…" I mumbled, very afraid of opening my eyes.

"It's OK, I'm here for you." I blinked open my eyes to find her smiling and she stepped closer. If she came any closer our bodies would be touching like her hand was still doing to my face...softly caressing my cheek. "I know things must be weird for you right now, but I just want you to know that I will be here for you…always."

**'Aw she does love you.'**

"Kurama shut the fuck up right now or I will paint you pink and show you off to the entire village."

"I don't think that he would like that." Leah commented and I shook my head, forcing her to remover her hand, as I realized I did it again.

"I meant it though…I gotta stop talking to him out loud." I mused.

"I don't mind, in fact…I think it's kind of cute." She smirked.

**'OK I'm starting to like her a little less now.'**

"Kurama doesn't like you calling him cute. I think you embarrassed him." She grinned with me at that, while Kurama growled in my head. She smirked as she traced over my jawline, hitting a sweet spot I didn't know I had.

"I wasn't talking about him." I blushed when she leaned closer. "I was talking about the gorgeous blond I'm standing in front of."

**'I told you, kid. She is head over heels for you. Don't blow it again…'**

"Err…um…" I tried to stop her menstruations with words, but I was speechless, odd that now of all times my voice fails me. I closed my eyes as I moaned, causing her to pause long enough to give me an escape route, which I used to my advantage and quickly moved a few steps back, attempting to ignore the fact that my leg hurt like hell. I held my hand over my rapidly beating heart as I fought to catch my breath. When did I lose it in the first place?

"Look, I really like you and I really can't say why, because I don't know…but can you hold off on the romantic stuff for a minute while I adjust to this new life?" I gestured to the forest around us. "I mean I've been unwillingly forced through a portal into another world, with no signs of returning home. It's a lot to take in here! I mean now that my life as a ninja has ended…what the _fuck_ am I supposed to do now?" I punched a nearby tree, shattering it with my newly restored chakra, to vent my frustration and receiving another worried stare from Leah in the process.

"I told you, Naruto, I will always be here for you. If you want to talk about it…I'm right here." She replied and played with the hem of her tank top. I nodded, as I knew she was only trying to help because she cared and I decided to tell her, hoping it would help me feel a bit better.

"It's not just the fact I can't go home, it's that I don't really have a home to go back to even if I truly wanted to. I'm still uneasy with the way things turned out after the war, back in my village, I mean. I thought after it was over…things would turn out better." I began and didn't stop her when she stepped closer.

"The same war Kurama told me about? The war in which your parents were resurrected?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah...some really dumb shit happened during and even after the war, but I got to meet my parents so it wasn't all bad. I had the privilege to hear how they meet and how they fell in love, even. I know Madara Uchiha is responsible for my parents death and the deaths of many of my friends, but it hurts to hate him…is that weird?" I asked quietly as I stopped my rant to find Leah looking forlornly at the soil beneath her.

"Well seeing as how I am solely responsible for my father's death, by the simple act of transforming before my younger brother. I can see how that hurts you, Naruto, because I hated myself for simply existing for a very long time. I once thought I had killed my father…but, Seth, my baby brother, doesn't see it that way. He just reminds me that it was his time…so, no. I don't find it odd...it is more like you are the light at the end of a long dark tunnel. Hope…I think that's what draws me to you, despite the imprint I seem to have on you."

"Imprint…what's that?" I asked, as it seemed the less painful topic at the moment.

"Well it something that happens to us when someone of the tribe sees someone for the first time. After that, it's supposed to be happily ever after, I guess. Our imprints are supposed to attract us like magnets or something like that…honestly I don't know much about it, as I thought since I'm the only female wolf in the tribe; I was immune…apparently not."

"Hey it's not all bad! At least you imprinted on the best ninja ever, right?" I asked in hopes of picking up her spirits as seeing her sad left an odd feeling deep inside that I couldn't ignore.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt you two, but Carlisle wanted me to tell you your room is ready, Naruto." I grinned at the new arrival as I tried and failed to place were I meet her.

"Err…thank you?"

**'Her name is Alice, I met her a few hours ago, and she seems trustworthy enough.'**

'Ah cool…so I'm friends with vampires now?'

**'That is entirely up to you, kid; they are the ones who devour the blood of animals.'**

"Alice?" I asked and she smiled back at me. "I'm sorry for asking this, but I just have to know. Isn't it in your nature to kill people?" Her smile faded quickly.

"Yes it is and it is hard to fight that instinct, but we try very hard not to hurt anyone…" She stated, despite being clearly uneasy with the question.

"Why do you guys try so hard to fight what you are?" She looked away at that, not that I could blame her. When did I become just like Sasuke…asking difficult questions as if I was referring to the weather?

**'Around the time you became ANBU.'** Kurama informed me, being blunt as always. That was around the time everything went to hell in a hand basket and I felt ashamed for not realizing it.

"We do not wish to be cursed again in the afterlife, if there even is an afterlife for beings such as myself. Despite what a few of my brothers think, I would like to believe we still have a soul. Mostly, we fight the impulse to kill, to hold onto what is left of our humanity." She replied grimly. Yeah I could relate…

"To hold onto humanity…wondering if you even have a soul." I sighed as I brushed my quivering fingers over the scar above my heart. Sasuke's scar…I miss you, you bastard. I clutched the fabric of my jacket tightly. "To fight for something you aren't sure you ever had in the first place…we aren't that different after all." I dropped my hand to let it fall limply by my side.

"Naruto?" I felt Leah shift closer to me, standing within inches of me. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes and no." I left her to be confused with my answer as I shook my head dejectedly and moved onto less painful topics. "So where is my room?" I asked hoping to change the subject away from me and my dreaded past….I will give the bastard fox this…he left out a shit load of blood soaked details.

**'I would hope so since it wasn't my place to recite your horrid past to begin with!'** Said demon growled out.

'I know...I forgive you. Thanks for trying so hard, but next time tell them to piss off; I mean you are a demon fox, so inspire some fear or something…' He chuckled darkly at my suggestion.

"Right this way. Are you able to walk?" She asked, since I was forced to limp a bit as I walked over and I waved her concern off.

"Yeah, I think it's just a sprain." I kicked the grass softly with my injured leg and shifted to stand on my good one.

**'It is broken, idiot, and it's almost done healing, so take it easy or you will re-break it.'**

'Thanks…did it give you trouble when you fought those vampires?'

**'No, but I used my tailed beast form to prevent further damage to it. I was annoyed to have a time limit on my transformed state though.'**

'Ah, I guess since it would hurt me if you possessed my body to long…'

**'I would end up killing you, yes and you should know that is not the way I want to earn my freedom anymore.'**

'Good to know…I owe you a lot huh?'

**'Freedom would be nice…'**

'You know I can't…if I tried I would only kill myself in the process.'

**'I meant giving me a few hours a day to stretch my tails.'** We laughed a bit at his joke, in my head, as it might seem a bit odd for me to randomly start laughing at nothing.

'I don't know…we'll see how you do on a trail period first.'

**'Fine and by the way the vampiress is trying to converse with you.'**

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" I asked as I found myself in between two curious females who were staring intently at me. Alice leaned back a bit to give me some space.

"It is quite the walk. I was asking if it would be best for me to run and get our jeep." She repeated and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Jeep? What's a jeep?" They gawked at me and I tilted my head to the side.

"They don't have them where you're from?" Leah questioned in disbelief and I shook my head negative.

"It's a mode of transportation that moves quickly." Alice replied happily and I scratched my head.

"Is it safe?"

"It depends on who is driving." Leah stated looking pointedly at Alice who simply smiled back.

"I wouldn't drive too fast, if that's what you mean. I wouldn't want to scare him away from learning to drive one in the future." She assured her while I blinked.

"Can I really drive?" I asked getting excited, but quickly leaned back at the two identical looks of horror.

"No!" Leah shouted and I winced at the high-pitched sound. Damn she can be louder than Sakura and Ino, rest their souls, combined. "You're hurt…and I don't think now is the time to teach you how to drive." She stated softly, thank the heavens, and I huffed as I crossed my arms, I wasn't in the mood for laughter right now.

"Fine, but I still wanna ride it." They laughed at that…I did not understand, nor did I care why.

"Haha, I will be right back." Alice replied in between laughs and I waved halfheartedly at her as she took off running.

"I can't believe you haven't seen a car…" I glanced over at her and uncrossed my arms.

"What is a car?" She shrugged with a small smile.

"It is the same thing as a jeep, but smaller and more suited for the roads."

"Oh…" I looked back towards the treetops. "Our roads are dangerous with all the bandits and rouge ninja, so I've always used the trees to get around. Well, until I learned the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, that is. Dad gave me a scroll on how to use it when he gave me his specially made kunai." I informed her as I turned to look at her again and pulled out the three-pronged ninja tool. "Here, you can have one; I have a lot more of them." She looked between the kunai and me.

"Isn't it important to you?" She asked as I held it out to her.

"Yeah, but so are you…I mean, um…" I shook my head while blushing. She took it with a small laugh.

"Thank you." She smiled and held it close to her chest, wary of its sharp edges.

"By using the seals on it I can teleport to its location…that's what the Flying Thunder God Jutsu is really, a teleportation technique. I would feel better knowing that I could get to you if you got in trouble no matter how far…not that you can't handle yourself I mean…" I trailed off when I felt her soft lips on my cheek.

"That's very sweet of you, Naruto."

"You're…uh…welcome." I fumbled out and she simply smiled softly. "Leah?" I asked as I looked towards to sky or rather what I could see of it from all the trees. I noticed her turn towards me out of the corner of my eye. I gulped getting highly nervous. "Um…about what I said earlier about us…" I waved my slightly quivering hand between us. "I…" I sighed. "I never had a girlfriend before so this is really new to me. Not that I didn't have someone special, but she never liked me that way…" I glanced up, not enjoying the fact that she was taller, to look into her beautiful brown eyes. I lost my train of thought as I gazed at her.

**'Focus, kid, tell her how you feel.'**

"I…well since you're stuck with me…um…I think it might be fun if we…were uh boyfriend and girlfriend…" Damn that sounded lame. "I mean if you don't mind taking it slow for a while…" I was sure I was going to die from embarrassment, until I felt two warm arms wrap themselves around me. I stiffened for a second before I hugged her back.

"I would love that, Naruto." I nodded and felt her lay her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time. "So I'm your first girlfriend?"

"Yeah…I could have moved on after the war, because there was this girl who told me she loved me…, but I was still chasing Sakura." I felt her stiffen before I realized it might not have been wise to mention the girl I was crushing on for most of my life to my first girlfriend.

**'You're hopelessly idiotic…'**

'I know…got any advice?'

**'Stop being an idiot.'**

'Hey! I'm serious damn it…'

**'So am I, use your brain, if you have one. You are a sage so act like it.'**

'I don't get it…how does that solve anything!' Kurama just sighed.

"Sakura?" Leah asked in a low whisper in my ear and I gulped.

'Fuck! Kurama are you going to let me down?' He only chuckled in response, so I didn't expect him to be of any help…that fuzzy bastard!

"Yeah we were on the same team when I was young. I liked her for a long time, but she hated me." I felt Leah start rubbing my back so I guess I didn't screw myself over…yet.

"She sounds like a bitch…" I chuckled at her choice of words.

"Kurama called her the same thing, among many other things. In his defense, she had professed her love to me, but she was lying and I had called her on it." Leah growled and I felt her arm on my back clutch the fabric of my jacket before she started shaking.

**'She going to change, kid! Get out of her reach before she rips you apart!'**

'She wouldn't hurt me.' I stated defiantly defending her, at which he growled.

**'You fool!' **I cut the mental link between Kurama and me. I rubbed Leah's quivering back softly hoping that would help.

"Leah? Can you hear me? I need you to calm down. Please?" I asked quietly and found her rage-filled gaze directed somewhere behind me. I closed my eyes and touched our foreheads together. "For me?" I asked and felt her lean more against me. "It's alright she can't hurt me anymore…she died in the war." I whispered and clenched my eyes tighter.

"That bitch…already has." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"She had her reasons, not that I agree with her." I replied. "She just never liked me like that…I don't hate her for it. She was trying to protect me by keeping me away from Sasuke...the guy she really loved. He had gone rouge and left the village."

"I…can't…hurt." She shook harder and I opened my eyes to find her crying.

"Leah?" She sniffed and tried to turn away but my hands forced her to look at me. "Leah…its ok."

"NO! It's not…I almost killed you." I rolled my eyes.

"So did Sasuke…I can get annoying." I tried to smile and joke hoping she would laugh, but she just cried harder. "Hey I'm fine, really."

"You're the…nicest guy I've ever met. You are so selfless, kind, funny, charming, and you are just so…perfect. You have had such a hard life and here I am threating your life after...I mean…I can't even trust myself to be around you, but I don't think I could stay away."

"Then stay." I whispered. "I almost did the same thing with Sakura…I almost killed her." Although I was glad she was distracted by my sudden admission, the memory of Sakura's reaction still pained me. "I don't think she ever forgave me for it." I wiped away one of her tears and she leaned into the touch so I kept my hand on her soft cheek. "I was blinded by rage at the time…I used Kurama's chakra to an extent that I lost control and he took over. Back then Kurama was more of an asshole then he is now and he almost…anyway, when Sakura tried to stop him he swatted her away as if she was nothing. He could have killed her so easily and it would have been my fault. He told me, long after the damage was done; He said wouldn't have targeted her if she had let him kill the guy that took Sasuke away from us. Kurama said she was useless and was only hold me back from true power… she was making me weak and that she didn't deserve me, she was better off alone." I shook my head as I still thought differently. "I don't think anyone should be alone…"

"I'm so sorry…" I leaned forward to lay my head on her shoulder as the memories I had tried so hard to forget came rushing back. I felt her warm hand grasp the one on her cheek and I squeezed it softly.

"Sasuke was and still is my best friend, but at the time he was out for revenge. His brother killed his entire clan." I heard her gasp and I rubbed circles with my thumb on her hand. "He eventually left our village…to attain the power to defeat his brother. After three years, he finally did…he fought and killed his brother in the name of vengeance, but he soon learned the truth behind the massacre. His brother was protecting the village he loved with all his heart by stopping his clan's revolt. His brother, Itachi Uchiha, agreed to be hunted for the rest of his life and hated by his brother, the only Uchiha he wouldn't kill. Sasuke was so far lost in the darkness that he demanded blood from all who forced his brother's hand. In the end, he came to his senses and came back to us during the war after getting the truth from all the previous leaders of the village by reincarnating them. My father was among them and they came to our aid, thanks to Sasuke. It was during the same war that we lost so many friends…so many died. Madara Uchiha killed most of my friends."

I felt her weave her free hand through the back of my hair. "Madara killed so many ninja during the war, but I finally brought him down and freed the other tailed beast, but I couldn't live without Kurama, so he is stuck with me until I die…after that we returned home. Sasuke and I had joined ANBU, the elite ninja, after we decided that we couldn't face the past and promised to focus on our future. We only took missions together at first, and it was nice to have my brother back, but as our leader grew older, she wished that I take the rains and take her place…I refused, despite it being my dream for a long time. I feared what the war had made of me and doubted that I could live up to what the village needed in a time of peace. I referred Sasuke instead and he accepted, after I told him he would do a better job than I would. Sasuke damn near begged me to be his advisor. I quit ANBU to help him, mostly with the massive amounts of paperwork, which I made my clones do. After few months, I confided in him that I couldn't live in the village any longer, he understood, and he even gave me a lifelong mission; attain eternal peace for the world. He had made it clear that I was always welcome, but I just…it…I ran." I clenched my free fist as I felt the pain I had buried deep within come back at the memory. "I ran to the one place I knew nobody alive could find me and trained for nearly two years with the toads. They taught me a lot and I eventually learned how to put my past behind me, but I left them to return to the Leaf to see how Sasuke was doing. I arrived to find that he had committed suicide the day I left…I read the note he left me daily…" I pulled out the folded and worn note. "He never once hated me nor did he blame me; in fact he only kept me out of his quest for revenge to keep me away from the pain…" I stopped there as I noticed she had started crying again and I blinked back the memories.

"That is…just so…I'm so sorry." I shook my head with a small smile and placed the note in her hand.

"Don't be, he wouldn't want you crying over him just as I wouldn't want you to cry about me…" I closed her hand over the note gently and she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "He loved me like a brother just as I still love him…read this someday, when I'm not around. I've got it memorized so don't worry about returning it…I need to let him rest…" I sighed and brought her other hand away from her face. I intertwined our fingers and smiled as best I could. "That is my past in a nutshell; I've never been able to tell anyone…never really felt like it." I kissed the back of her hand and she smiled. "I think I've been a horrible boyfriend so far, this is the second time I made you cry in less than an hour…that's gotta be a new record or something." She quickly kissed my cheek again before I could react.

"You'll just have to make it up to me some time." She smirked as she wiped away her tears. Before I could reply, I heard a deep rumbling heading this way. I reacted quickly as I held onto her and leapt into a tree, as I landed I held my finger up to my lips to inform her to keep silent. I waited until it was upon us before I tried to attack, only to be held back by Leah.

"That's Alice in the jeep." I blinked and then joined in with her in laughter. I took hold of her again and jumped back to the ground in front of the thing called a jeep. It was not what I expected. It had four wheels, an open area with two rows of seats inside, and was made mostly of metal. I was not nearly as foreboding as it initially sounded from a distance. "Thank you for protecting me though…" I smiled back at Leah and took her hand as we walked up to the jeep. I helped her up before jumping in the rear row of seats.

"You ok back there?" Alice asked and looked back at us through a tiny mirror placed in the right spot so she could see behind her. Upon further inspection, I found two more just outside of the doors, which I didn't know about until I climbed in.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I shouted getting excited as Leah strapped on some type of harness.

"After you buckle up…Leah could you help him?" Alice asked attentively addressing her. I picked up uneasiness coming from the both of them and Leah strapped the harness on me before she turned to nod at Alice.

"Take it slow, please." Leah replied and I shifted in my seat.

"Hey what up with you two? Do vampires and wolves hate each other?" Both women smirked and nodded. "Why? From what Kurama told me these vampires drink animal blood so they can't be a threat…does it run deeper than that?" I asked Leah, as it could be a problem in the future.

"I don't hate the wolves for what they are, but rather how they are constantly on edge…waiting for us to give in…" Alice shrugged as she answered.

"With good reason…if you mess up it means death to someone." Leah replied darkly and I frowned at their arguments.

"I know what you mean, Alice, the people of my village hated me and wanted me dead just because they thought I was the Nine Tailed Fox…they looked as if they were waiting for him to take me over so they could kill it…" I shrunk down in my seat and I sighed. Alice turned in her seat to glance back at Leah.

"I don't actually mind having another girl around though…she is human, to an extent anyway, like Bella." Leah snarled.

"I am nothing like _her_." She shot back and Alice looked as if she was about to defend this Bella girl so I stepped in.

"If you're not going to drive…can I?" They both turned to look back at me before Alice awoke the metal beast we were in and moved a lever, before we started forward.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Alice apologized and I took Leah's hand before she could reply.

"Hey that's water under the bridge…so how fast can this thing travel?" I asked in hopes of keeping the conversation away from Leah, as she seemed to dislike the present company…which we would need to talk about upon arrival. Leah looked back at me warily as Alice increased the speed exponentially without a second thought. I smiled and winked at my new girlfriend before leaning back and relaxing.

"Alice?" Leah asked, as she never took her eyes off mine.

"Yes?"

"Would your family object to letting me stay with Naruto, until he leaves?" I cocked my head to the side, but didn't question her. If they would not let her stay, I would thank them for the offer and find somewhere else…

"It has already been decided actually, yes, you both are welcome anytime…although I feel I should warn you about Rosalie…" I blinked as Kurama gave me some memories of when he took control.

"The blond girl?" I asked, since that was all Kurama called her…rather, it was the nicest thing he called her. It still felt weird referring to her like that since I'm blond…

"Yes…she and your demon, Kurama, got off on a bad foot I'm afraid." Alice winced and I shrugged.

"That's not that hard to do. Although being made fun of for my height does sort of piss me off." Alice smiled back at me.

"I understand; I am the 'pixie' of the family." I winced in a form of sympathy.

"Yeah I feel your pain, but if all she does is bitch and moan, I think we should be alright." Alice looked back at me warily.

"I wasn't warning you, Naruto, but Leah. The wolves aren't known for their self-control…no disrespect intended." I smirked.

"Maybe, but that's just because they use their anger as a weapon. There is no need for weapons among allies, right?" I asked Leah and she looked down.

"She is right to question my…resolve." I squeezed her hand.

"Stop defeating yourself before you even try. You stopped your transformation not minutes before, so have some faith in yourself otherwise you're doomed to fail." I turned back to Alice, when Leah didn't look at me. "She has fears just as you have yours, so don't blame her for this, she didn't ask for it." I demanded and Alice nodded quickly.

"It's not that I doubt her ability as much as I know my sister's love for pissing people off." She blinked. "Sorry for the foul language, but it is the best way I can describe her sometimes." I grinned at her.

"You are only looking out for your family I get it, but don't underestimate people or you will regret it." I turned back to Leah. "Don't worry about Rosalie, she is still scared of Kurama, and if things get out of control I have a way of summoning him."

"Like you did with the giant toad?" She asked, finally looking at me, and I noticed Alice look back at me warily.

"Gamahiro…that's his name, don't call him giant toad to his face please. Yeah in a way, but I have to enter my Tailed Beast Mode to do it. So far, I can only hold it for an hour, but that's more than enough time to get you far away and calm you down. I promise that won't happen, but just in case it does…I always have backup plans upon backup plans." I informed her, as well as the vampire driving, as I knew she could hear us. "Everything will be fine." I whispered and turned back to Alice. "So who is Bella?" I asked wanting to know ever since she mentioned her name.

"My brother's girlfriend. She insisted on coming to meet you after Kurama defended her freedom. My brother argued against it, but she is very persistent." She replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Sounds like she has him wrapped around her finger already…hope it doesn't get worse if they get married." I laughed with Alice, before she abruptly turned towards me.

"You do know she is human, right?" I blinked before shaking my head. How would I know that if I never met her?

"Nope, why?"

"Edward, her boyfriend and my brother, isn't…" I am still not getting what the fuss was about.

"OK…the point being?" I asked hoping she would be blunt with her information this time.

"Kurama promised to free her from being forced into choosing between her death and becoming a vampire…he only killed a few members of the Volturi before he returned to your body stating that he couldn't stay in control any longer or run the risk of killing you." I nodded already knowing that part...

"Oh, so I guess you want me to pick up his slack?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"I wouldn't ask for your help on my family's behalf, but on her behalf...it would be greatly appreciated. Our treaty with the wolves...if we were to change her, it would violate it. Kurama did more than enough to give us a fighting chance, but with you with us…" She trailed off with a nervous glance at Leah.

"You could be rid of them and their idiotic rules. Yeah I'll help you to keep the peace, but you should know I am still a ninja and I expect to be paid." I demanded, ignoring the glare I gained in response. "Your family made a deal with my demon, it falls to me if I am to kill them instead." I explained. Alice nodded and stopped glaring at me, not that I cared in the slightest.

"Very well, Naruto. I will buy you a very nice house for your help. Is it the least I can do after all you and Kurama have done for our family."

"It's all I ask…" I sighed, not wanting Kurama's debt to hang over their head, plus sleeping outside gets on your nerves after a while. "Anyway…is there anyone else I should worry about?"

"Jasper, my soul mate, is new to our life style…" I nodded catching her meaning.

"Don't get to close…or start bleeding." I smirked and she smiled back.

"We try, but sometimes…" I shook my head.

"He couldn't bite me if he wanted to…and even if he did I have a demon that can purify any diseases or infections, so I will be fine." I assured the females, as both of them looked worried for a second. "Kurama ate…I don't know how many vampires and he is fine so…"

"He ate them?" Alice asked and Leah nodded with a smirk.

"That's why their trail disappeared, instead of lighting the sky with their burning stench." She explained and Alice winced.

"Victoria is to blame for their creation as well as their deaths." She snarled and I tilted my head.

"Who?" I asked since she might be a problem in the future. Leah laughed before slapping me on the shoulder.

"The red headed vamp you killed." I sighed in relief, one less threat to deal with the better. "She never told you her name?"

"I asked her a few times…I didn't really have time on my side." I explained and she nodded.

"That's why you passed out." I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you, but I was exhausted."

"If one was that hard maybe you shouldn't try and push yourself. The Volturi are vast in numbers." Alice stated softly, apparently trying to avoid hurting my feelings.

"No, I had fought a massive battle before I was dumped into this world so…the next time I fight a vampire I will be at full strength, not on the verge of collapse. Trust me when I say I won't have any problems killing them." She still looked wary and I smirked as a thought of a way for her to believe me. "I defeated Kurama at his full strength, that's why he respects me now." I informed them earning disbelieving stares. "If you want I can summon him and he will tell you the same." They quickly shook their heads and I laughed.

"I never got to thank him…could you thank him on my behalf?" I rolled my eyes at the thought and grinned back at Alice.

"He has access to my memories so you just did…" I told her and she nodded with an odd look. "What?"

"It makes since now that I think about it…how else would he know about your past. Sorry, it just feels like I've known you for a longer time, but it must seem rude to assume I know you just from memories I've been informed of…" I waved off her apology as I did most.

"You know me better than a lot of my dead friends…" Both became quiet after that so I watched the trees fly by as memories passed by and I watched everyone I had once loved die…repeatedly.

"We're here." Alice broke me out of my daze and I squeezed Leah's hand before getting out of the metal monster.

"I didn't expect this…" I stated in awe as I took in the view.

"We enjoy what we can, and an endless life provides some sort of income." Alice laughed and I smiled.

"Yeah you can say that again…I would have to work three years nonstop S-class missions to afford this. I don't know why, but for some reason I thought you guys would live under ground…to be less conspicuous if anything else." Leah nudged me.

"They are trying to hold onto their humanity, not live as moles."

"Yeah…you're right." I sighed and looked over at her. "You ok with this?" I asked ready to leave if she wasn't, as I didn't wish to antagonize anyone.

"I will be fine if you stay close to me." She replied and leaned into me a bit before starting forward.

"Always." I informed her as we reached the door, which was being held open by Alice. I stepped in first after nodding in thanks at Alice and noticed three things.

First, there was a family of vampires staring at me.

Second, I found only a fraction of them were welcoming.

Third, the only human girl was smiling as if she was trying to suppress the glares from the rest…admirable of her.

"Yo…" I waved as I decided now was the time to use one of my first teacher's intros. It worked well enough as three smiled, one being the human, the other two being males. "I hope I haven't kept you all waiting very long." I smiled and Alice laughed as she closed the door.

"It was my idea to have an open welcoming to your temporary home." I grinned over at her.

"Cool, that's very thoughtful of you, thanks." I looked back at the still silent room. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it is an honor to meet you all." I smiled at each of them, until one stepped forward.

"Nice to finally meet you, Naruto. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme." I nodded, remembering the doctor's name from somewhere.

"Likewise, Doctor." I stepped forward and held out my hand, before Kurama give me more memories from his adventures in my body. Carlisle hesitated for a split second before shaking it. "Kurama spoke only good things about you." I smiled hoping to soften the fact I was talking about a demon, but he didn't seem afraid, in fact, he seemed interested.

"You can speak to each other?" I scratched my head after he released my hand.

"Yeah…it's nice to meet you as well mam." I paused before remembering Leah was standing by my side, still holding my hand. "Oh crap! Where are my manners? This is Leah, my girlfriend." Carlisle smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes she and I met briefly before…" He stated and smiled at her. "You are welcome here as well, Leah."

"Sorry about Kurama, he can be a real pain sometimes…" I tried to smile but it felt awkward.

"I am Edward Cullen and this is Bella, she has wanted to meet you ever since she was informed of you." I smiled at them as they approached and nodded, but turned quickly back to the doctor to finish answering his question.

"Kurama and I have bonded souls through a special seal my dad made. We are able to talk via my mindscape." I turned back to the couple, whom had been standing in front of me for a few seconds. "It is nice to meet the both of you." I grinned and held out my hand. Bella shook first and placed a note in it, which I hid by scratching an itch on my outer thigh, before shaking Edward's stiff hand. What was that about I wonder?

"I am Jasper Hale. I am sorry but after recent events I feel this is a safe distance…" I grinned over at him and Alice from across the room.

"Don't sweat it, Jasper, I can't even imagine what you all are going through, all I can say is don't lose sight of your goal." He nodded with a small smile of his own.

"So I am supposed to welcome a wolf and a supposed ninja into our home…" The only female to ever piss off Kurama and live long enough to piss me off, spat and I simply shrugged.

"Worse things could happen. The world could spontaneously combust or something…that would suck." I grinned at her laughing boyfriend and I itched my eye, subtly giving her the middle finger. She elbowed him.

"What? The kid is pretty funny." I bowed slightly earing another chuckle from the tallest of the group.

"I'm Emmitt and this loveable lady is Rosalie." I waved at them.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled at Emmitt, completely ignoring the glare from Rosalie.

"Um…Naruto?" I turned when Bella tugged lightly at my jacket.

"Yeah what's up?" I noticed her gaze drop to the note she gave me that is now in my pocket. "You ok?" I asked, as I didn't want her to call attention to it. Whatever it said was important to her, that much was certain. She nodded shyly and looked back up at me.

"I just wanted to thank for…everything really." I smiled and flashed a peace sign.

"It's cool." I winked at her before turning to Alice. "Hey can I drive the jeep thingy before I see my room, please? I promise to take it easy." She paused, before smiling and gestured to the door. I quickly pulled Leah along and once outside I spoke wordlessly to the vampire, praying she could read my lips. After she nodded and I hopped into the jeep before I repeated her actions from earlier. The beast came alive and I placed the leaver in the correct spot, before we took off as it roared. Damn this thing was fast. "Sorry…" I glanced quickly over at a wide-eyed Leah as I dodged the trees. "I had to get out of there for a second. Can you drive?" She nodded and took the wheel as we quickly switched places.

"You aright?" She asked after we got situated and I shrugged.

"Yeah…anyway Bella handed me a note when she shook my hand and I got the hint that she wanted me to read it in private." I took out said note and began reading it.

Naruto please read this when you are alone.

I would like to thank you and Kurama again. I am very grateful for all you are trying to do, but I wanted you to know that I still plan on being changed. I know that this might break the treaty so please keep it to yourself, while I try to hammer that out with Jake. I am going to marry Edward and the wedding will be in two months, after I graduate. You and Leah, as well as the tribe, are invited of course. During my honeymoon is when I am going to be changed. We are going to leave Forks for a while, so after the wedding, if I see you again, I will be a vampire. I hope the Volturi does not interfere during my absence and I will personally back you up after I learn how to use my vampire abilities. I hope I have not caused you too much trouble with this, but I needed you to know since you are fighting the Volturi for me. I will repay you one day that I promise you.

I placed an explosive tag on the note before I tossed it into the air to destroy it. I then removed a small scroll, opened it, removed a pencil and paper, before I resealed the scroll and placed it back into my jacket.

"You writing her back?" Leah asked and I paused in penning the note to look over at her.

"Yeah, sorry, but I can't tell you much about it though…" I sighed when she gripped the wheel much harder than necessary. "Please don't be mad at me…" I turned back to writing Bella and the jeep slowed to a stop.

"I'm not mad at you, Naruto. It's just that we just started…opening up and I don't like this." She glanced at the paper I had finished by now and I looked up at her. "But if it's that important to you, I don't want to stand in your way."

"Thank you." I smiled; glad she wasn't pissed off at me. I made a hand sign to summon a clone to deliver the message, who took off without a word, already knowing his mission. "I don't like it either…just so you know…" I sighed and took her offered hand. "It's like…we are still new to each other and I don't want to mess that up…" I felt her kiss my hand.

"I know…I felt the same way when I first met you in my wolf form, I just…I thought you would run for the hills, but you stayed and even helped us out."

"Close your eyes." I took a deep breath after she did, gathering my resolve. "I have wanted to do this for a while…" I trailed off as I leaned closer and pressed my lips against her cheek. I licked my lips, nervously, before I used my free hand to guide her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and her hand shot up to hold me I place by the back of my head, not that I could object. There was a huge difference between, the very short memory of the kiss she shared with my clone, and the real thing. She gripped my hair tighter as she flicked her tongue over my lips and I moaned. I was caught off guard when her tongue dove into my mouth and started wrestling mine. It took me a second to catch on, but when I did, I found myself making out with my first girlfriend. That thought alone excited me so much so I felt the blood rush from my head and to my groin, which was trying to break through my pants. I ended the kiss there, as I was afraid of what could happen if I let it go on too much longer, but kissing her was very addicting though, so it wasn't easy.

"Not that I'm complaining…but didn't you want to take it slow?" I blinked my eyes open and blushed at her half-lidded stare. "We haven't even had our first date yet…and here we are making out." She smirked and I glanced down at my still alive erection, blushing harder at the sight. I looked up and tried to explain myself.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect it to go that far…" I whispered, afraid I had fucked up again, but she just looked amused.

"I'm not." She leaned in closer. "I liked it. Besides we aren't a normal couple anyway." She trailed the hand that was on my neck around my shoulder and across my jawline. "This is kind of like a date, sitting under the stars, by ourselves, holding hands…its romantic." I blinked at the thought.

"Yeah…" I was interrupted my growling stomach and clutched it as I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but I'm starving! Hey, you like ramen?" I asked, honestly interested and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Yeah…why?" She asked as I pulled out another scroll and grinned.

"I got some instant ramen sealed up in here, because it's the best." I replied happily, as I wagged the scroll in front of her and hopped out. I created a few more clones to gather some firewood and unraveled the scroll as Leah leaned over the seat to watch. A few hundred cups of ramen popped out of it causing her to gasp. I grabbed ten and resealed the rest, before I turned back to her. "I hope you're hungry." I grinned when she nodded and held out my hand to help her out of the jeep. I paused in searching for a good place to light a fire, when she grabbed me from behind and kissed the sensitive skin of my throat.

"I don't when I find you more attractive, when you're flustered or when you are being a perfect gentleman." She whispered into my ear and I shivered. She giggled and sauntered around in front of me. She took my hand as she led me to a perfect spot for a small fire. We sat down as we waited for the clones to get back. "Is ramen you're favorite food?" She asked and I nodded with a huge grin.

"Yeah, it's the nectar of the Gods!" I explained and looked over to the cups of heaven to see what different kinds I had picked out. "Let's see, we got just about every flavor here…beef, chicken, and pork." I turned back to look at her as she looked at the stars. I was about to ask her which type she preferred, but I had the sudden urge to see if her hair was as soft as her fur in her wolf form. I ran my fingers through it slowly and she closed her eyes.

"That feels nice…" She smiled and leaned over so our shoulders were touching.

"Yo boss! We brought the wood!" I heard a clone shout, before the two of them hopped out of the trees, holding enough firewood to last for a good while. I grinned as I gestured to a spot in front of Leah and me with my free hand, while I kept my other one in twined in her soft hair.

"Thanks, you mind lighting it for me?" They shrugged and did as instructed while I took my hand out of Leah's hair, after noting that it was even softer than her fur. They looked back at me, awaiting orders.

"Want us to cook it to?" The other clone asked and I nodded with a smile. While they cooked, I looked over at Leah to find her staring at my clones.

"They can cook?" She asked and I grinned at her, not that she could see it.

"Over course we can, but only because the boss can." One replied as he held a metal pot, from another scroll I had, over the now roaring fire.

"Yeah we can do anything the boss can, if he gives us enough chakra, that is. Yo, tell me when the water boils." The two clones glared at each other.

"You aren't the boss, you can't order me around!" The one holding the pot shouted back and I tossed them a few cups of ramen.

"OK, you tell the other one when the water boils so me and Leah can eat. Holler when it's ready." I instructed. Leah laughed at them when they grumbled and went back to cooking.

"One Naruto is enough, but three is too much." She said and laughed harder when one grinned at her, misreading the lecherous gleam in his eyes.

"I know right? Hey do you regularly kiss boss's clones or just the good looking ones?" He asked causing her to blush, before the other clone elbowed him lightly.

"Dude, we all look exactly the same…" I laughed at the look on his face...wait…

"Maybe, but I'm the sexiest since I am the real Naruto." I boasted causing the other two to glare at me.

"Well why don't we get an expert opinion? Leah, which one of us is the best looking?" One clone asked and she giggled.

"Sorry, but I just can't decide…" She smirked and shook her head at the looks from the clones. "Besides, I don't want burnt food, if I offend one of you." The two clones rolled their eyes.

"Yo, it's boiling dude." The clones then got busy cooking and soon I was patting a full belly as I lay on my back.

"There is nothing like a good meal." I sighed and Leah looked over from her spot close to the fire. "You ready to head back and see this room of mine?" I asked, sitting up. At her nod, I hopped up and helped her do the same, before we walked back to the jeep.

"I didn't think you would be tired since you have been asleep for most of the day." I laughed as I helped her into the driver's seat, before I leaped completely over the top of her to land perfectly in the seat next to her.

'I never said I was tired, but it's getting chilly out and I think it's going to rain soon." I stated and pointed to the lack of protection from the weather in this…mode of transportation or whatever Alice called it.

"How do you know?" Leah asked while she started the thing and looked up, before a raindrop hit her between the eyes, and I grinned as she glared at the sky. "Never mind…" She sighed and took off, back towards the Cullen's house.

"Hello?" I popped my head inside the house as I dripped water on the rug in front of the door. "Can I have a few towels?" I asked spotting Emmitt, before he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah sure, come in." He waved, but paused and turned back around sharply. "Just don't walk on the carpet. Esme wouldn't be happy if she found out that I let you track mud everywhere." I nodded, removing my sandals, before taking a step inside. Leah didn't have on shoes, so she just leapt over the rug and slid a bit, before I caught her. "Here!" Emmitt tossed two towels at me, one catching me in the face, at which he laughed. "I bet you two need some clothes…" He stated, as he looked me over while I attempted to dry myself off.

"I'm good; I have some in a scroll." I pulled it out, glad it didn't get wet. "I don't have anything her size though…" I glanced back at Leah, knowing women well enough to know that size was a very delicate matter to them.

"I got some sweats, they might be baggy, but they are dry." Emmitt replied and Leah nodded at him.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." She replied quietly as she dried her hair.

"No problem. Wait here…please don't strip down until I get back, don't want to explain why there are two nude and soaking wet teens in the doorway." He grinned at his joke and I smirked.

"I would just say it was you're idea." I shot back playfully and he laughed again before disappearing. "Sorry about the size thing, but it's just you are taller and…" Leah placed a hand over my mouth the shut me up.

"It's fine." She stated, but I just knew it wasn't. Girls are weird that way. I was about to apologize again, but Emmitt showed back up holding a large grey hooded jacket and matching pants. He tossed them to Leah when she looked at him.

"I have plenty more so you can keep them if you want." He stated with a smile and I grinned at him. "I told everybody you guys would be changing, so don't worry about that. I'll be in the living room when you guys are done, if you want to watch some something on the TV or something."

"Alright, thanks again." He nodded at me and started walking back into the living room.

"You don't know what a car is, but you know what a TV is?" Leah asked, finished drying her hair. I nodded, noting Emmitt freeze up mid step.

"Yeah, we had those, cameras, and stuff, but all we used them for was surveillance. It's not like we didn't have technology, but I guess this place is just more advanced." I shrugged at Emmitt when he turned back around.

"Wait a second, so you didn't know how to drive or even what you were driving when you asked Alice to take my jeep out for a spin?" I nodded at his tone and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, but I didn't drive very far, before Leah took over. I thought it was hers." I clarified. He sighed and shook his large head.

"Damn pixie." He mumbled. "It's mine and I'll do the driving if it's not too much to ask."

"Only if you teach me, so I don't have to take it without you knowing again." He glared at me, before smirking.

"Fine, but only because you crack me up sometimes." We nodded and he left to let us change. That was going to be awkward since I already saw Leah nude…well my clone did, on accident, and only the backside, but still…

"Are you going to watch or turn around?" Leah smirked as her whispered words made me blush and stiffen up as if I saw a ghost…before I heard Emmitt's laughter and deduced that vampires had super hearing. I closed my eyes and wordlessly began removing clothing to distract myself.

"OH!" I heard Leah's gasp and paused as I pulled on a dry pair of pants. I noticed her stare at my back and guessed she had seen my many scars. I turned back around and slipped a new fishnet shirt on then my standard issue breastplate, almost donning my porcelain mask by instinct, but caught myself and tied it to my sash. Now fully dressed in my ANBU uniform, save for my mask, I turned back around to find her already dressed and staring at the floor with a frown.

"They are from the war." I informed her and ignored her sympathetic stare as I made my way to the living room. "Emmitt?" I asked and noticed a raised hand from what must have been the living room. When I sat down, he grinned over at me.

"So…between the wars and having a guy like Kurama sealed in ya, I'm willing to be you fight sleep." He stated bluntly, which never really offended me. I would much rather that someone says what he or she meant instead of dance around it anyway.

"Yeah, some bad shit happened. I've killed many people in the name of peace, but it still hounds me…if it was really in the name of peace, then what is the reason behind the bloodshed? If what I am fighting for is peace, then why do I kill?" I asked him the same question Sasuke asked me, still wanting a valid answer aside from my own, as I stared blankly at the flashing pictures on the screen in front me. I noticed Leah approach and curl up next to me.

"It's different for everyone really. I would kill my own kind to protect my family." He replied without a second of hesitation and I nodded. All most exactly the same answer I gave Sasuke…am I wright? What if I my actions are only fueling the flames of hatred? "I am sure anyone could try to validate it in some way, but it's still wrong and I personally think all us killers are going to hell." I nodded, now it was exactly the same thing I said to Sasuke. "I think hell is just a place, like the earth, but viewed in the perspective of a massive battlefield and everyone there is blood-soaked, damned to an eternal war against other killers."

"It would be fitting." I agreed. "I personally gave up on the afterlife after I watched my parents die for the second time…after that my only wish is after I die, the Gods let us rest. No matter our crimes, because everyone pays for them in one way or another." Emmitt began absently flipping a remote and changing the talking pictures every few seconds. "Is everybody asleep?" I asked.

"We never sleep." Emmitt replied and I blinked over at him.

"Vampire thing?" I asked and he nodded. "I wish I didn't have to sleep."

"I could bite ya…"He joked and held up his hands while Leah growled at him. "Joking…relax."

"I'm immune anyway…" He blinked and looked down at me. "Kurama." I added and he smirked.

"Must be nice, to have a demon watching your back." I rolled my eyes.

"I would rather let him have his freedom and become one of you guys…then I wouldn't wake up screaming about someone who died years ago. Then I could focus on my mission…attain and maintain true peace."

"Good luck with that." He replied sarcastically and gruffly at the same time. I hummed in agreement. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at him.

"I like you so…don't die anytime soon ok? I don't get the chance to hang out with humans like this…it's nice." I slugged him in the shoulder just hard enough to feel a sting in my whole arm and move him over slightly, since I used a bit of chakra.

"Same for you, so don't go getting soft on me, damn it." I mumbled back. "It's weird though…I feel more at home here, in this world, than I ever did in my world."

"Maybe that's because of someone in this world was missing in yours." He nodded to a sleeping Leah. She was curled up next to me with her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe…" I turned back to him. "You mind keep an eye on her for a second?" He nodded with a frown and I stood up.

"Sure, are you going out again?" I grinned and winked before waving. After using, the Flying Thunder God Justu to appear next to my dripping wet clone, the clone waved and I nodded. I dashed across the clearing, up the wall and into the slightly open window.

"Yo." I greeted the, now very alert, vampire sitting up in the bed and tossed a kunai next to his head. "Put this somewhere in the room allowing for quick escape, I may need to relocate her at a moment's notice."

"We have already arranged..." I cut his sentence short as I appeared next to his head.

"You can't move fast enough, besides it's to keep all vampires away, even the nice ones. It will not be permanent, so don't flip out. I was hired by your family to kill the Volturi. A different party with concerns for both the wolves and vampires hired me, after your family. I'm only acting on my mission parameters; to avoid any future conflicts with the dissolving of a treaty, until a new one is made." I stepped away after I let him absorb that. "I don't wish anyone harm so, please cooperate and I can do my job." I flashed him the peace sign. A few hands sings and a teleportation justu later, I arrived back in Cullen household. "Alright, glad that's taken care of."

"Secret ninja stuff?" Emmitt asked, sounding as if he didn't expect me to tell him much, which was a valid assumption.

"Yup, so anything interesting happen while I was out?" I asked as I sat back down, causing Leah to mumble something in her sleep as she adjusted herself.

"The Cowboys lost." He grinned and I cocked my head to the side. "They were playing a game called Football. They have it all over the country, but the major teams play in the NFL." I shook my head.

"So they film these NFL games and broadcast it somehow?" He nodded and leaned back against the couch some more. "Sounds like a lot of hard-work just to watch people play games." He chuckled quietly. "I would rather play it then just watch." I stated.

"I would if I could, but I doubt that I would go unnoticed." I grinned at the implication. "Hey since you're stuck in this world, why don't you go to high school?"

"High school?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yeah it's were kids go to learn things so they can graduate and find a job somewhere. You can go to the one in Forks if you want, we can say you're a transfer student from some third world country. That would help explain why you don't know a lot about modern day things, like what a jeep is." He leered at me and I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know…I don't think I would fit in, ya know?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"If you can fit in here, with a wolves and vampires, I think it would be easy enough with regular humans, besides we will be there." I blinked.

"Does Leah go there?" He shook his head again and I sighed. "I never thought to ask how old she is…I bet she already graduated." I brushed some of her hair out of her face. There was still a lot I didn't know about her.

"Age isn't a bad thing, man; it just means she is more experienced in life than you." I nodded.

"I still don't know about the high school thing. I would rather talk it over with Leah first, besides there is a lot going on right now…" He chuckled at that.

"You just don't want to be away from wolf girl." I glared and he glared back, before we broke out laughing. "It's probably a good idea that you wait anyway, now that I think about it. Since the Volturi are going to be a problem sometime in the future, it would be smart to have someone on a flexible schedule."

"Yeah, there is that to…" I sighed, damn it, ever since I got here it has been one problem after another, all demanding my attention.

"What did you think I meant?" I smiled.

"Ninja stuff, don't worry your fat head about it." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever shorty." He shot back easily. I leaned my head back.

"I'm gonna doze off for a while, so don't freak out if I wake up screaming or something, OK?" I asked and at his smirking nod, I closed my eyes to get some rest.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Twilight series. All rights go to the original authors and creators. I made no profit from this work of fiction.

Reviews welcome and thanks for reading!

Peace!


End file.
